HATE YOU BUT I LOVE YOU
by magbe3
Summary: Kisah rumah tangga yewon masi berlanjut/ Aku, aku mencintaimu/un-official pair/Yaoi/Wonsung, yewon, kyusung/CH8 update/END/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: Yesung, siwon, dan yang lain nanti nyusul. XD**

**Pairing: yewon (**always). And other.

**Warning: **YAOI,(boysXboys),gaje,aneh,dan lainnya

**Happy Reading **

**HATE YOU, BUT I LOVE YOU**

.

.

.

Pagi itu matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya, semua makhluk memulai kegiatannya seperti biasa, begitupun siswa-siswi SM HighUniversiti. Mereka memulai kegiatan harian mereka seperti hari-hari biasanya.

.

Begitu pula dengan seorang namja bertubuh tegap yang melewati lorong-lorong SM HighUniversitii, ia berjalan dengan begitu tegap, semua orang menatap padanya, sorot matanya, seolah menunjukan hal yang tak bersahabat sedikitpun,

.

Choi Siwon, seorang namja yang sangat ditakuti di sekolahnya, dikarenakan orangtuanya adalah donator terbesar di sana, sosok yang dikenal sangat misterius, hampir tak satu orang pun yang tau bagaimana Choi Siwon yang sebenarnya. Dan hanya beberapa orang pun yang dekat dengannya.

.

TAP..

TAP..

TAP..

Siwon terus melangkah dengan percaya diri, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia berada di depan kelasnya, siwon memperhatikan orang yang didepannya tersebut, orang yang telah mengganggu paginya, dan ia sangat tidak menyukai hal itu.

.

"Hei kau!, minggir!" ucapnya atau lebih tepatnya perintah kepada seseorang yang ada di depannya itu.

Merasa dirinya yang dimaksud, namja yang berada di depan siwon itu pun menoleh, dan melihat siapa yang telah menghardiknya di pagi tersebut hanya melihat siwon sedikit, setelah mengetahui siapa orangnya, ia pun segera membalik kan wajahnya, seolah tak menghargai siwon.

Siwon, yang tak di acuhkanpun merasa marah dan jengkel, ia mulai membuka lagi suaranya.

"Heh, KIM YESUNG, kau tuli?, ku bilang kau minggir". Namja yang di ketahui bernama yesung itu masi tak menghargai siwon, ia masi sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

"Dasar namja berandalan" ucap siwon.

"Jika aku barandalan kau apa" akhirnya yesung membuka mulutnya, tapi masi tetap tak melihat kearah siwon

"Aku?, aku choi siwon, dan tak ada satu orang pun yang tidak mengenalku" balas siwon sedikit narsis sambil melipat tangannya

"Cih, mana mungkin orang tak mengenalmu" Yesung membalas ucapan siwon dengan nada mengejek. yesung membalik kan wajahmya, dan menatap siwon, dan siwon tak membalas.

"kau itu hanya mengandalkan orang tua mu. Kau tak lebih seperti bayi, dan kau terlalu sok kuasa disini, aku kasihan kepada orang tua mu, memiliki anak yang memiliki tubuh tegap sepertimu, tapi begitu manja dan bergantung pada orang tua".

Yesung menyerinagi puas saat melihat ekspresi siwon saat ini, ia puas telah membuat siwon marah.

"Hehh". Siwon sedikit tertawa mendengar ucapan yesung, awalnya ia agak kesal, namun ia tersenyum sambil mengatakan ,"aku yang justru kasihan terhadap orang tua mu, memiliki anak yang tak berguna sepertimu, yang kerjaannya hanya berkelahi" siwon melirik kearah yesung sekilas, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Oh ya… aku lupa, kau bahkan tidak punya orang tua". "HAHA". Tawa siwon yang sukses membuat yesung geram.

Yesung yang merasa terhina denagan perkatan siwon pun terlihat marah, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang sudah menegang menahan amarah.

"kau jangan sekali-kali menyebut-nyebut orang tua ku" yesung yang sudah naik darah, mencengkram kerah baju siwon dengan keras, sambil menatap tajam siwon, yang kini sedang tertawa puas.

"Benarkan apa kata ku kau it-" belum selesai siwon melanjutkan kata-katanya, yesung telah menghadiahi siwon dngan pukulan telak di pipi kirinya. Siwon langsung terhenpas kelantai. Siwon yang tak terima dipukul dan merasa malu oleh yesung segera berdiri dan membalas perbuatan nya. Siwon memukul pipi yesung, dan membuat yesung merasakan sakit di pipinya.

Merekapun saling balas membalas memukul wajah satu dengan yang lain, tak ada satu orang pun yang berani melerai mereka. Mereka hanya menyaksikan aksi siwon dan yesung tersebut. Seorang pun tak ada.

.

.

.

"CHOI SIWON, KIM JONG WOON!". Terdengar sebuah suara yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Siwon dan yesung segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Dan melihat kearah sumber suara, mereka hanya diam.

"Kalian berdua, temui saya di ruangan saya sekarang!" lanjut sura itu.

.

Yesung dan siwon mengikuti orang tadi, mereka berjalan dengan keadaan yang kacau balau, juga tampang mereka yang sudah hancur.

.

.

"kalian berdua, apa kalian tidak malu" Tanya seseorang kepada yasung dan siwon yang duduk di hadapannya. Ya, sekarang yesung dan siwon berada di ruangan guru mereka. Tepatnya diruangan yunho songsaenim.

Tanpa memperhatikan kedua muridnya itu, Yunho melanjutkan ucapannya, "kalian itu setiap hari berkelahi, apa kalian tidak bosan? Kalian itu sudah dewasa, kenapa masi seperti anak-anak.

Akhirnya, siwon mulai angkat bicara, "mianhae songsaenim". Ucapnya, dan dianggukkan oleh yesung.

"huh". Yunho menghela nafas sebentar "sudahlah, walaupun sudah aku nasehati, kalian berdua masi saja akan bertengkar kan". Ucap yunho sambil menarik nafas, sulit memang menasehati yesung dan siwon, sudah beribu-ribu hukuman yang di berikan untuk mereka, toh mereka akan berkelahi lagi besok.

"kalian silahkan keluar". Setelah yunho menyuruh mereka untuk keluar, mereka pun melangkahkan kaki mereka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Mereka berpisah di depan pintu, mereka hanya berlalu begitu saja, tanpa menoleh.

.

.

.

Saat ini yesung baru saja sampai di rumah kecilnya, ia pulang dengan wajah kusut dan tampng urak-urakan. Sebuah kekecewaan tampak jelas di wajahnya, ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju arah dapur, ia mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"huh, dasar siswa-siswa kurang ajar, mana mungkin aku bisa kalah melawan JYP universiti, huh aku sungguh kesal, andai saja donghae tidak pakai acara sakit perut, mungkin kami semua telah membuat mereka semua tertekuk lutut di depan ku" gerutunya, sambil meletakkan gelasnya agak geras di atas meja.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Terdengar sura bel yang dipencet dari arah luar, yesung yang sedang menggerutu tak jelaspun, mau tak mau harus membuka pintu, saat ia telah membuka pintu, tampaklah dua sosok lelaki bertubuh besar berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya, yang satu menggunakan kacamata dan yang satunya lagi tidak. Yesung hanya mengerutkan keningnya karna merasa tak mengenal dua orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Anda kim jong woon atau yesung?" Tanya seseorang yang menggunakan kacamata kepada yesung.

"ya~' jawab yesung sekedarnya.

"Anda harus ikut kami," sekarang pria yang tidak menggunakan kacamata yang berbicara.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu-" belum selesai yesung berbicara kedua orang tadi langsung membekap mulut yasung. Seketika yesung merasa gelap, dan tak ingat apa-apa.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian yesung sadar dan membuka matanya, ia merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing, ia memperhatikan sekeliling nya, ia tak mengenal tempat itu, ia mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

"oh ya, aku di culik". Batin yesung yang telah mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Ia mulai memperhatikan tempat ia sekarang berada. Didepannya terdapat sebuah meja dengan banyak hidangan yang tersusun rapi di atasnya. Matanya kembali memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"ini seperti sebuah restoran", ysung kembali bergumam saat telah menyadari betul dimana ia sekarang berada.

"oh~ kau sudah datang," terdengar sebuah suara yang lembut dari arah belakang.

Yesung sedikit terkejut mendengar sura tersebut, ia membalikkan badannya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

Seorang namja yang begitu manis dengan senyuman menghiasi pipinya, dan menampakkan lesung pipinya yang indah, dan seorang namja yang memiliki postur tubuh cukup besar dan tegap disampingnya, mereka berdua terlihat begitu ramah.

Namun, betapa terkejutnya yesung saat melihat seorang namja yang berdiri di belakang kedua namja tadi sontak ia membulatkan mata sipitnya.

Begitupun namja tadi, ia juga terkejut melihat yesung yang saat ini berada di depanya.

" CHOI SIWON~"

"KIM YESUNG~'

Ucap mereka serempak.

.

.

.

"Yesungie, mian telah membawa mu denagan cara seperti tadi" ucap seorang namja denagan begitu manis kepada yesung, sekarang mereka sedang menyantap hidanagn yang telah disiapkan koki disana.

"ne~ ahjussi," balas yesung memcoba agak ramah.

Sedangkan namja yang dipanggil ahjussi tadi hanya tersenyum melihat yesung.

"tapa, boleh aku tau ahjussi ini siapa?' Tanyanya lagi.

"perkenalkan aku leeteuk, dan ini suami ku kangin, dan di sebelah itu siwon, dia putra ku". Ucap namja yang bernama leeteuk tadi.

"ya~ dia sudah tau umma". Ucap namja satunya lagi dan sudah jelas bahwa dia adalah siwon.

Leeteuk tak mengauhkan siwon dan kembali menatap yesung yang terlihat bingung.

"kau pasti bingungkan sungie~". Yesung hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataanleeteuk barusan.

"aku dan kangin adalah teman orang tua mu sungie~, kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil" ucap leeteuk lagi.

"dan aku juga turut sedih atas apa yang telah terladi kepada heechul dan hangeng, aku tak menyangka mereka akan pergi begitu cepat" lanjut leeteuk.

Terpancar sedikit kesedihan di wajahnya. Yesung hanya menunduk tak tau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"dank au pasti sanagt menderita setelah orang tua mu meniggal yesungie~" leeteuk mencoba menatap yesung, dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"tapi itu dulu, sekarang kau akan bahagia, aku akan menjaga dan merawatmu" leeteuk menarik dan menggenggam tangan yesung. Sontak yesung menatap leeteuk dengan tanda tanya di otak nya.

"hah, ummabercanda saja, jangan bilang umma akan mengangkatnya menjadi anak umma". Siwon sedikit meledek umma nya.

"siwon, janagn bicara begitu pada umma mu." Akhirnya sang appa yang tadi diam mulai angkat bicara. Siwon langsung terdiam jika appa nya sudah angkat bicara, siwon tau, jika appanya marah di sini itu akan mengakibatkan masalah besar untuknya nanti.

Setelah melihat siwon diam, leeteuk kembali menatap yesung, masi dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, dan tangannya yang setia menggenggam tangan yesung. Leeteuk pun mulai berbicara kembali

"yesungie~ kau dan siwon akan menikah besok".

.

.TBC

Annyeong. salam kenal….

Ne ff pertama ku, mungkin emang ng' jelas, maka dari itu, mohon masukannya….

Di sini sku pakai yewon, karna, menurutku yang cocok meranin ff ini Cuma yewon, dan aku suka yewon… hahaXD jadi yang ng' suka, mian~

sekian semuanya, aku Cuma mau minta ripiunya, ne ff mo di lanjutin apa ng'.

Gomawo~ .

Ripiu please…


	2. Chapter 2

"yesungie~ kau dan siwon akan menikah besok"…

.

.

.

**HATE YOU BUT I LOVE YOU**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Kimlala27**

**Cast: yesung, siwon, leeteuk, kangin , and other cast**

**Pairing: wonsung(sisung), or yewon,kangteuk and other pair.**

**Warning: ****Crack pair!,**** yaoi, boysXboys, ooc,typo(s) **berterbangan**, dan kegajean lainnya.**

Mereka semua punya ortu msing-masing, dan pasangan masing-masing, won milik ye, dan ye punya saya..haha,*plak. Yeye milik Elf

Tapi ff ini bikinan saya Sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

"MWO… uhuk-ukuk" siwon terkejut dan tersedak makanannya, ia kaget mendengar apa yang telah keluar dari mulut leeteuk barusan, siwon cepat-cepat mengambil air yang berada di atas meja, setelah menghabiskan airnya, siwon mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"kau kenapa wonie~" Tanya leeteuk dengan tampang tanpa dosanya.

Tak jauh dari siwon, yesung pun juga terkejut dengan ucapan leeteuk tadi. Ia memandang siwon yang sedang menstabilkan nafasnya, dan kembali menatap leeteuk.

"umma, aku tau umma agak aneh, tapi ini sungguh-sungguh sangat aneh, dan tidak masuk akal umma" lanjut siwon, setelah nafasnya kembali stabil.

"umma mu serius siwon-ah dan jangan pernah mengatakan umma mu itu aneh!, jika umma mu itu aneh maka kau lebih aneh lagi"kangin mulai angkat bicara, dan membela istrinya yang ia sayangi itu, walaupun siwon adalah anaknya, namun kangin tak ingin seorang pun mengejek leeteuk.

" tunggu dulu ahjussi, ahjussi tidak serius kan?" sekarang giliran yesung yang bertanya.

" aku tak bercanda, dan aku sangat-sangat serius, dan besok adalah hari pernikahan mu dan siwon, dan kau tidak boleh membatah nya yesungie~".

.

.

.

Untuk kedua kalinya malam ini, yesung kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya, ia langsung menuju tempat tidur dan merebahkan tubuhnya,tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. yesung sama sekali tidak dapat mencerna kejadian hari ini dengan baik, mulai dari kekalahannya melawan murid-murid dari JYP university, diculik dan saat terbangun ia di paksa untuk menikah dengan orang yang sangat di bencinya.

Siwon dan yesung sudah lama saling membenci, entah apa yang membuat mereka berdua begitu saling membenci satu sama lain, dan sebuah keajaiban jika mereka bisa akur.

"lupakan saja, mungkin ahjussi tadi hanya bercanda, lagian jika aku benar-benar akan menikah dengan choi siwon, itu tak akan terjadi, lagi pula aku tak tau tempatnya, dan yang pasti aku tak akan datang" yesung bergumam pelan, perlahan ia menutup mata dan mencoba untuk terlelap. Sambil ditemani oleh angin yang bertiup dari jendelanya.

.

.

.

Yesung terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang menyilaukan menembus retina matanya, ia membuka mata dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal, ia segera turun dari kasur, dan bergegas untuk mandi.

.

.

"HAHAHA," terdengar dengan jelas suara gelak tawa yesung yang sedang menonton salah satu acara televisi. Sambil memukul-mukul bantal di tangannya, sepertinya yesung sangat menikmati liburannya di hari minggu.

Dddrrrrttt dddddrrrrrtttt ddddrrrrrrtttt

Yesung merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ia menghentikan tawanya dan menganbil ponselnya, "Donghae" yesung megerutkan keningnya saat mengetahui siapa yang telah mengganggu nya, Yesung menekan tombol hijau dan mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"ya~ donghae, ikan!, ada apa!" teriak yesung kepada donghae yang berada diujung telpon.

"Hehe, mian hyung~ apa aku mengganggu mu?" balas suara di ujung telpon tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

"ya…, kau bener-benar sudah mengganggu ku, katakana ada apa?, jangan sampai kau mengganggu hari liburku tanpa alasan yang jelas!

"ani hyung~, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakana padamu"

"Ya, cepat katakan!"

"hari ini…" donghae menggantungkan kata-katanya. Dan yesung masi setia menunggu jawaban dari donghae.

"hari ini aku akan pergi kencan dengan hyuk". Tttttiiiiiittttt tittttt, terdengar suara bahwa telpon itu di putuskan secara sepihak dari lawan bicara.

Yesung terdiam sejenak, dia masi menganga mendengar ucapan donghae tadi, sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah dan yesung pun berteriak-"YA~ IKAN JELEK, AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU BESOK" yesung mulai menggerutu tak jelas lagi, dia begitu kesal karena donghae hanya mengerjainya, dan memburukkan suasana hatinya.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Bel rumah yesung berbunyi padahal ini masi pukul 10 pagi. masi dengan menggerutu ia membukakan pintu rumahnya, yesung terkejut dengan yang dilihatnya saat ini, dua orang namja bertubuh tegap, yang satu berkaca mata, dan yang satu lagi tidak. Persis dengan tadi malam

" kalian" ucap yesung gugup dan terkejut.

" tuan yesung, kita bertemu lagi" dan kedua namja tadi langsung membekap yesung, dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, yesung tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"siwon~ah, kau sudah siap?" Tanya leeteuk kepada anaknya yang sedang berganti pakaian.

"Umma, umma yakin ingin aku menikah dengan yesung?" sekarang siwon yang bertanya tentang kesungguhan ummanya.

"Ya. Cepatlah!, dan jangan membantah!" leeteuk segera meninggalkan siwon, dan menemui suminya yang sudah menunggunya di bawah.

"dasar umma, seenaknya, dia kira aku bayi apa" siwon mengoceh tak jelas.

"ini perjodohan, atau sama dengan perrnikahan yang tak di inginkan" tukasnya lagi, "aku harus mencari solusi supaya pernikahan ini tak terjadi, atau dibatalkan!"

Berbagai rencana pun muncul dari pikiran siwon, "bagaimana jika aku mengancam bunuh diri,? tapi itu tak akan berhasil, umma pasti akan menyuruh ku untuk benar-benar bunuh diri. Huh, kalau begitu aku kabur saja bagaimana?, tapi itu akan membuat ku tambah mencari mati, di bawahkan ada appa". Tukas siwo lagi, sambil membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan kangin jika ia kabur dan tertangkap.

"ya~ aku pusing… aku tak mau menikah dengan yesung…" jeritnya lagi

"tunggu, ku rasa yesung pun tak ingin menikah dengan ku, pastinya ia tak akan dengan mudah menerima ini semua, bukankah ini merugikannya?.." seulas senyuman terukir indah di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Yesung terbangun dari tidur-singkatnya, kepalanya terasa agak pusing, saat ia sudah sadar betul, yesung baru menyadari bahwa ia sekarang sedang berada di dalam mobil, ia pun merasa agak aneh, karna bajunya yang telah berganti, dan keberadaanya saat ini.

Yesung memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil, "gereja" gumamnya, awalnyal ia sedikit bingung, namun seketika ia terkejut saat mengingat sesuatu, yesung segera membalikkan badannya, berusaha untuk kabur, namun, yesung kurang cepat, seseorang sudah memegangi lengannya dan memnggandengnya menuju pintu gereja. Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha melihat orang yang telah menghentikan aksi melarikan dirinya.

"kangin ahjussi" ucap yesung saat telah mengetahui orang tersebut. "ayo yesungie~ semua telah menunggumu", kangin menarik paksa yesung. karna tubuh kangin yang lebih besar dan kondisinya yang masi pusing yesung tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

.

Saat ini siwon sedang menunggu calon 'istrinya'datang, ia berdiri di altar, dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya, karena sang mempelai satunya lagi yaitu yesung belum juga muncul, leeteuk sudah terlihat cemas, sedangkan siwon begitu senang, pasalnya, jika yesung tidak datang, maka ia tak harus melanjutkan pernikahan yang ia rasa sangat merugikannya ini. "yesung itu tangguh, mana mungkin ia mau dijodohkan dengan ku, ia pasti melawan sekuat tenaga" fikir siwon.

.

Namun itu semua berubah saat pintu gereja di buka dan menampakkan namja manis, yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya, dan yang pasti, siwon menyadari betul sipa namja tersebut, yesung berjalan dengan ekspresi datar, tak ada sedikitpun kebahagian terpancar dari wajah tampannya, setelah sampai, yesung menatap siwon sebentar masi dengan ekspresi datarnya, sedangkan siwon tak dapat berfikir jernih, yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah, sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dan merubah statusnya, terlebih lagi dia menikah dengan yesung, camkan, YESUNG, namja yang selalu berkelahi dengannya setiap pagi, namja yang sangat di bencinya, entah bagaimana nasip rumah tangga mereka nantinya.

.

.

"apa kau Choi Siwon, menerima Kim jong woon sebagai istrimu?, mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" Tanya pastur padanya, siwon tak tau harus berkata apa, tanpa ia sadari, mulutnya terbuka dan mengatakan "aku bersedia" siwon sangat mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan itu. Dan apa kau Kim Jong Woon, menerima Choi siwon sebagai suamimu, mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?", Tanya pastur itu kembali, tetapi sekarang ia bertanya kepada yesung yang tak merespon apapun, "nnn-ne, sa..saya bersedia" jawab yesung terbata-bata. "sekarang kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami Istri".

.

.

.

"Yesung-ah, sekarang kau akan tinggal disini, kau akan tinggal bersama siwon disini, berdua". Ucap leeteuk saat berada di rumah yesung-siwon yang baru. "mwo… tapi ahjussi, aa…akuu.. belum mengemasi barang-barang ku" yesung membantah sekaligus mencari alasan supaya ia tidak tinggal berdua dengan siwon berdua di sana.

" sssss…. Yesungie, sekarang kau tidak boleh memanggil ku ahjussi, sekarang kau harus memanggilku umma sama dengan siwon, dan barang-barangmu, aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk membereskan barang-brang mu, dan membawanya kesini, juga aku sudah meminta mereka untuk membereskannya".

"umma?" yesung mengulang ucapan leeteuk barusan, sudah berapa kali ia terkejut untuk hari ini.

"ne, umma, U-M-M-A, sudahlah, umma tidak mau mengganggu kalian, umma pulang dulu". By sungie~ umma akan sering-sering mengunjungi mu". lajut leeteuk lagi tanpa henti-hentinya.

"Siwonie~ jaga sungie baik-baik ya," leeteuk dan kangin pun meninggalkan dua 'anak' mereka, ia berjalan sambil merangkul lengan suami-nya-kangin yang sedari tadi hanya diam. (mungkin kangin lagi sakit gigi, ng' ngomong-ngomong. Haha ).

.

Kini tinggallah dua makhluk yang dari tadi tidak memberikan respon apapun.

2 menit~

5 menit~

Mereka masi tak melakukan apapun, masi dengan posisi mereka tadi.

.

"aku mau ke kamar dulu," akhirnya, setelah begitu lama mereka diam, yesung memutuskan untuk pergi ke-kamar-barunya.

Yesung berjalan menuju salah satu pintu yang berada disana, saat ia akan memasuki kamar, siwon segera menghentikan langkah yesung.

"tunggu, kau! Itu kamar ku,! Kau cari sana kamar yang lain".

"ya~ choi siwon, tapi umma mu bilang ini kamar ku, dan lagian ku lihat disini hanya ada satu kamar, dan berarti ini kamarku"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau! Itu kamar ku,!" ucap siwon sambil merengek.

"iizzzz, kau benar-benar anak manja siwon~ah, kau pikir aku umma mu, kau bahkan merengek padaku. Ejek yesung pada siwon.

Belum sempat siwon membalas ucapan yesung padanya, tiba-tiba ponsel siwon berbunyi.

Siwon membuka ponselnya, "satu pesan dari umma", gumam siwon pelan, ia mulai membaca pesan tersebut

.

From: umma angel

To: siwonie

"oh ya~, siwon, sungie~ umma lupa memberitahu kalian tadi, di sana hanya ada satu kamar, jadi, kalian tidur berdua ya~ ^^, umma sayang kalian..

.

Setelah membaca pesan dari ummanya, siwon kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong.

"hhhhhhuuhhhh". Siwon menghela nafas, entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dia benar-benar merasa sudah gila atas apa yang telah terjadi padanya, hanya dalam waktu dua hari hidup dan statusnya sudah berubah..

"Ada apa?" Tanya yesung yang melihat perubahan pada raut wajah siwon.

"hhhh, umma ku bilang,di sini hanya ada satu kamar, jadi, kita harus tidur berdua" balas siwon.

"aku tak mau!, kau tidur di luar, aku tidur di kamar, ok". Yesung memutuskan seenaknya, seolah-olah ia lah yang berkusa di sana, dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Awalnya siwon protes, namun ia batalkan saat otaknya tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah ide yang bagus.

"kau benar-benar cocok jadi 'istri' ku sungie"

"mwo?.." yesung kaget dangan apa yang diucapkan siwon barusan.

"ya~ sekarang sudah jelas, kau uke ku, dan aku seme nya". Sebuah senyuman yang lebih kearah seringaian, tercipta di wajah siwon.

"ani~ aku yang seme, karna aku lebih tua darimu!" balas yesung tidak terima.

"tapi fisik ku lebih memungkinkan darimu".

"setidaknya aku tidak manja sepertimu"

"bukankah ketika pernikahan kita tadi yang jadi istrinya kau?

"pokoknya aku jadi semenya"

"kalau kau semenya, kau harus tidur diluar". Satu kata dari siwon tersebut mampu membuat yesung trdiam, yesung termasuk orang yang tidak mau kalah, ia akan melakukan apapun, termasuk tidur diluar demi mendapatkan gelar semenya.

"baiklah~" satu kata dari yesung tersebut, membuat siwon senang, karna ia berhasil membuat yesung mengalah padanya. "babo", pikir siwon dalam hati.

.

.

.

yesung terbangun dari mimpinya yang tidak begitu indah, sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang kecil sambil mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Imut. Itulah kesan pertama saat melihat yesung saat ini. Jauh dari imagenya yang sangar

Namun, ekspresi imutnya hanya bertahan sebentar,wajah imutnya, langsung berubah panik saat ia melihat jam yang ada di dinding rumah-nya. "Mwo, sudah jam setengah 8?, oh no, mati aku, oh.. andwe, hari ini dengan soo man songsaenim". yesung langsung berlari mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar, tanpa makan, dan mandi, cuci muka pun ia tidak sempat.

"Choi Siwon….. kau meninggalkan dan tidak membangunkanku lagi…, walau kau tidak menyukaiku setidaknya kau bisa membangunkan ku" yesung masi menggerutu sambil berlari-lari menuju sekolahnya yang cukup jauh.

Ya~ sudah tiga hari sejak-pernikahan-yesung-siwon, mereka benar-benar tidak akur, siwon selalu mengerjai yesung hingga yesung harus tidur larut,di kasur khususnya yang membuatnya kesiangan, dan siwon tidak pernah mau membangunkan-istri-yang-dicintainya-tersebut. Jika sudah seperti ini, yesung akan menghajar siwon habis-habisan, dan seperti biasa,mereka akan bertengkar-berkelahi, pada akhirnya merekapun akan pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan acak acakan,.

.

.

BRUK!

Yesung menabrak seseorang, yang mengakibatkan ia terjungkal kebelakang, dan orang tadi tak sengaja menghimpit tubuh yesung, yesung membuka matanya karna merasa tubuhnya yang kecil terasa berat.

Sedangkan orang tadi,ia menatap yesung yang berada di dibawahnya.

DEG… DEG…

Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat mata kecil yesung menatap matanya.

Dan namja tersebut bergumam pelan…

"Manis"…

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong^^ lala datang lagi bawa ff ku yang membosankan sangat, di sini ceritanya makin ng' nyambung, ku harap, readers semua ng' bosan, dan mian kalo banyak typo, hehe, coz, saya masi amatiran..

Aku update kilat nih, coz, ketika aku buat yang chapie satu, chapie duanya udah selese ku buat.. tapi kayaknya besok-besok agak susah update kilatnya….:(

Aku rasa part yang ini kurang dapat feelnya.. mian kalo ng' sesuai harapan…

Oh ya readers semua. Ayo tebak siapa orang yang nabrak yeppa ya, siapa yang betul boleh bawa yeppa and wonppa pulang.. haha ;D… ^^

Dan~ gomawo udah ripiu di chapie kemarin, ku ng' nyangka, ada juga yang baca ff ku ini,.. itu buat ku tambah semangattt… ^^

Dan ini **balasan ripiu **kemarin:

**::Wooniewonnie::**

Ne, dah d lnjutin, moga ng' kcwa ma lnjutannya ^^. Ya, bnar tu, ku bkin ne ff karna ff yewon yang indo langka… bahkan lbih langka dri komodo(?). haha yg jdi uke'nya yeppa..^^ gomawo dah ripiu, unnie~^^

**::widiwMin::**

dah ku lnjtin ni unnie~.^^,mkasi dh ska, phak ketiga'nya spa ya?, tu tebak yg d atas ya unnie~ thank dh kasi tau aku, aku ng' tau lau yang bca mesti login dlu, skrang dah ku perbaikin kok. ThanKyu dah bca and ripiu…^^

**::Cloud1124::**

yeye mmang cocok jdi brandalan ya unnie~. Haha, lw crack pair, bsa iya to ng', aku msi bngung nmbahin orngnya.*aku ng' ngerti pa yg ku ucapin. Kapan lgi yewon kita kwinin paksa klo ng' skrang? Hehe ^^ gomawo dh ripiu and bca..^^

**::Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo::**

betul... lau yeppa yg jdi seme'nya siwon aneh kyaknya… haha, mereka emang nikah, aku yg paksa,hehe...^^. Thank dah mau bca ne ff gaje unnie~^^

**::Kimreah::**

ne, aku dh update cpat^^, thank ya dah ripiu and bca^^

**::Uyung::**

hahah bnyak typo ya?, mklum, author amatiran,ku usahaiin typonya ng' berserakan lagi.. ne lnjtannya unnie~ thanKyu dah bca and ripiu..^^

**::Lee eun hee::**

udah di lanjtkan…XD gomawo dah bca and meripiu ne ff..^^

**::CloudSomniaLoveYunjae::**

memang mreka ng' bkalan akur ampe author akurin… , lw yg pnya prsaan terlebih dhlu, tnggu ja chapie-chapie slnjtnya. Hehe, hangeng lgi d china, and heechul lgi wamil, jdi ng bsa lma-lma d sni.^^. nanti bklan ada sesuatu… haha gomawo dah ripiu and bca unnie~^^

**::minIRZANTI::**

unnie~ jngn ampe glia bca ff aku yg pairnya yewon ini, nanti aku yang disalahinXD. ya, yeye'nya yatim piatu.. kcian... unnie bcanya tereak2? Parah dong? Hehe, gowawo dah baca….^^

**::Kyumin saranghae::**

dah ku lnjutin…^^, seneng deh klau bnyk yg ska.. thanKyu dah baca + ripiu nya~^^

**::choi eun kyo::**

makasi…^^, nih dh d lnjtun, moga ng' mengecewakan.., gomawo dah ripiu and baca^^

**::cloudcindy::**

Ini wonsung unnie, tpi kayaknya lebih enakan yewon bacanya… and yeppa d sini uke ko', imutnya nanti.., and nih dah ku lanjutin.. thanakyu dah baca..^^

**::Park sung jin::**

Annyeong uga,,^^, ya~ rumah tangga mereka hancurlah pastinya.. hehe, makasi dah bilang ff geje ini keyen,, lala jadi terharu.. pasti! Akan ku buat yewon jatuh cita ampe mati.. haha..:D gomawo dah baca^^

**::YesungieLove::**

Ya~ ini dah di lanjutkan..^^, gomawo udah baca dan ripiu~^^

**::r3diavolo89**

Ni dah di lanjutin, dan ini yewon weddingnya, emang jeleksi.. mian klo ng' sesuai harapan.. thaKyu dah baca and ripiu ya~..^^

Sekian dulu dari author amatiran ini..^^, kritik dan saranya sangat di harapkan…

ripiu please..^^

**GOMAWO ^^…**


	3. Chapter 3

"Manis…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HATE YOU BUT I LOVE YOU**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Cast(S): Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Kangin and other cast**

**Pairing: Wonsung or yewon, Kyusung, Kangteuk, and other pair**

**Warning: YAOI(BoysXBoys), OOC, gaje, typo(s), miss typo, and other**

**Semua yang ada di sini adalah punya diri mereka masing-masing, Tuhan YME,serta keluarga mereka, author Cuma minjam nama, tapi yang pasti, ni ff hasil pemikiran author^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aauuukkhh" ringis yesung saat punggungnya terhempas kelantai, apalagi setelah ia merasakan tubuhnya terasa berat akibat terhimpit seseorang. Sedangkan namja-yang-tertabrak yesung hanya memandangi yesung yang berada di bawahnya. Ia seakan tersihir dengan mata kecil yesung, sepasang mata yang begitu indah menurutnya, walaupun terlihat dengan jelas dari mata tersebut bahwa ia sedang kesakitan.

Merasa namja-yang-ditabraknya tadi belum juga berdiri dari posisinya, yesung yang tidak kuat segera 'menyadarkan' namja tersebut.

"Yaaa… kau! Sampai kapan kau akan menghimpitku, kau tau, kau itu berat!". Sontak namja tadi terkejut dengan perkataan yang di keluarkan yesung, ia segera berdiri dan membenahi pakaiannya, begitupun yesung, ia segera berdiri dan mengusap-ngusap punggungnya yang terasa sakit.

Setelah selesai membenahi dirinya, namja tersebut kembali diam dan memperhatikan yesung yang sedang kesal, sepertinya ia menunggu permintaan maaf dari yesung-yang telah menabrak dan memakinya.

Namun sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi, yesung malah menatap namja tersebut dengan tajam sambil menghampirinya.

"Kau!..kau selamat kali ini, karna aku terburu-buru, dan jika karena gara-gara kau aku terlambat dan mendapat hukuman, aku tidak akan segan-segan mencincang-cincang tubuhmu dan ku suruh wookie untuk menggoreng mu!" yesung segera meninggalkan namja tadi yang masi terbengong-bengong karna ucapan yesung, "Aneh, dia yang nabrak, malah aku yang di marahi" gumam sang namja saat yesung tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

"Hah.. hah.. hah, hae, ambilkan aku aaa..air, aku haus" pinta yesung pada donghae saat ia telah sampai di kelasnya, karna malas mengambilkan minuman untuk yesung, donghae menyuruh eunhyuk untuk mengambilkan yesung minuman, eunhyuk sedikit cemberut saat di suruh donghae, tapi dengan rayuan maut-lee donghae, eunhyuk akhirnya luluh juga.

"Nih hyung minumnya" eunhyuk menyodorkan minuman kaleng kepada yesung, yesung segera mengambil minuman tersebut, dan menghabiskannya sekali teguk. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia benar-benar kehausan.

"Hyung, hyung kenapa?" Tanya donghae yang merasa bingung dengan yesung yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri. Sebenarnya yesung memang lebih tua dari donghae, karna suatu hal yesung terdinggal dalam sekolahnya.

"Apa hyung di kejar-kejar anjing yang di suruh siwon untuk mengejar hyung?, apa siwon mengerjai hyung lagi?" tebak donghae asal.

"Hyung, aku kasihan padamu, punya suami yang begitu kejam padamu, kenapa kau tidak membalasnya hyung" nasehat donghae yang sudah mengetahui hubungan antara yesung dan siwon, yesung sangat percaya kepada donghae dan eunhyuk, jadi apa salahnya jika ia menceritakan semuanya pada eunhae.

"Pletak.." sebuah buku mendarat di kepala donghae, tak elit memang.

"Ya~ ikan, bagaimana aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, jika kau bicara terus, dan lagi, tadi pagi siwon tidak mengerjaiku" jawab yesung, sedangkan donghae masi memegangi kepalanya, sambil di usap-usap eunhyuk. Yesung kembali meneruskan perkataannya.

"Apakau lupa, hari ini adalah pelajaran soo man songsaenim, kau taukan betapa bencinya dia padaku, walaupun banyak guru yang memarahiku, entah kenapa hanya soo man yang membuatku takut"

"Lalu?" Tanya eunhae serempak.

"Lalu, tadi pagi aku kesiangan, gara-garanya, aku harus berlari dari rumah kesini, banyangkan, betapa jauhnya itu". Yesung bercerita dengan seriusnya. Sedangkan eunhae hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Lalu, dimana si tua Bangka itu, kenapa dia belum masuk?" Tanya yesung saat ia tidak melihat orang-yang-telah membuatnya melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi pagi.

"Oh.. songsaenim hari ini tidak masuk, dia izin". Jawab donghae. Seketika mata yesung membulat.

"Mwo? Dia tidak datang?" Tanya yesung lagi menyakinkan.

"Betul". Kali ini eunhyuk yang menjawab pertanyaan yesung.

"Jadi, perjuangan ku tadi sia-sia?"

"Betul". Wajah yesung langsung memerah karna kesal, ia merasa usahanya tadi pagi sia-sia, masi dengan wajah kesal, yesung merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Huhh.. aku mau tidur, monyet, ikan, kalian jangan ganggu aku" ucap yesung sambil menutup kedua matanya. Ya, begitulah kebiasaan yesung, jika dia sedang kesal, ia akan memilih untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Suasana ricuh dan ribut terdengar jelas dari kelas Art music, kelas yang terkenal dengan kenakalan muridnya, rata-rata, siswa di kelas itu tak ada yang memiliki tata karma yang baik, dan juga bukan termasuk golongan siswa-siswa kaya, namun tak ada yang menyangka bahwa di kelas tersebut terdapat siswa-siswa yang memiliki kemampuan yang hebat, hanya saja universitas tidak mempedulikan mereka, universitas hanya menganggap mereka pengganggu, dan merasa begitu senang jika siswa di sana segera meninggalkan universitas tersebut.

.

.

"Yoochun, berikan itu padaku!". Ucap seorang namja tambun di kelas Art Musik kepada siswa di depannya.

"Ani.. jika mau, cari sendiri, kau pikir aku gampang mendapatkannya". Balas namja yang di panggil yoochun tadi dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Oooo sekarang kau sudah berani ya, melawan ku"

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang takut padamu shindong-ssi?"

Namja tambun yang bernama shindong itu langsung melayangkan tangannya, namun terhenti saat berada tepat di depan wajah yoochun, karna bunyi pintu yang terbuka, menandakan seseorang akan memasuki kelas tersebut.

Terlihat seorang namja yang-sudah-dipastikan ia adalah seorang guru disana, terlihat pula seorang namja yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang, shindong, heechul dan siswa yang lain kembali duduk ke kursi masing-masing.

"Mian saya terlambat, seharusnya saya datang menggantikan soo man songsaenim sejak tadi, namun karna suatu urusan saya terlambat". Ucap songsaenim tersebut merasa bersalah.

"Malah kami berharap anda tidak masuk" ucap seorang namja yang yang duduk paling belakang, terlihat jelas jika ia tidak menyukai kedatangan songsaenimnya.

"Mian junsu-ssi, aku menghancurkan harapanmu". Balas songsaenim tersebut, seolah tidak ingin perdebatan terjadi antara dirinya dengan siswanya, ia kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Dan perkenalkan, Cho Kyuhyun, siswa dan anggota baru di universitas ini, silahkan memperkenalkan diri". Songsaenim tersebut mempersilahkan seorag namja yang cukup tinggi dengan kulit pucat dan wajah yang cukup membuat yeoja-yeoja di sana seakan melayang, namja yang bernama-cho-kyuhyun itu untuk menyapa teman-teman barunya.

"Annyeong.. cho kyuhyun imnida". Ucap kyuhyun singkat.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan kamu duduk di manapun yang kamu inginkan". Setelah dipersilahkan, kyuhyun berjalan menuju sebuah kursi kosong di pojok kelas, setelah kyuhyun duduk, ia melihat seorang namja yang tertidur di sebelahnya ia pun memperhatiakan namja tersebut, entah apa yang di fikirkannya sebuah senyuman-yang-lebih pantas disebut seringaian terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

Terlihat songsaenim yang berdiri di depan kelas menghela nafas 'bertambah lagi evil di kelas ini' batinnya.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, semua siswa di SM High University meninggalkan kelas mereka masinng-masing, tak kecuali siswa-siswa dijurusan Art Music, mereka bahkan sudah keluar duluan sebelum songsaenim yang mengajar memperbolehkan mereka keluar.

"Uaahhh..". yesung meregangkan tubuhnya setelah tertidur dikelas, ia terbangun saat sekolah dan kelasnya sudah sepi.

Yesung yang merasakan ia tidak sendiri di ruangan tersebut, serta merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya, memutar kepalanya kesamping,

"Kau! Kau siapa?". Tanya yesung sambil mendorong namja yang berada disampingnya, yesung terkejut karena wajah namja tersebut terlalu dekat dengannya, itu membuatnya risih.

"Aku? Aku kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun". Ucap namja tersebut yang ternyata adalah kyuhyun, kyuhyun mendekatkan kembali wajahnya ke wajah yesung.

"Jauhkan wajahmu itu dari ku" untuk yang ke-dua kalinya yesung mendorong wajah kyuhyun, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat wajah yesung yang sedikit merona akibat perbuatannya.

"Kau, aku belum pernah melihat mu sebelumnya" Tanya yesung lagi.

"Aku siswa baru, aku tadi pagi baru masuk, dari tadi kulihat kau tertidur, makanya kau tidak tau" terang kyuhyun. Sedangkan yesung hanya mengangguk paham.

"Setelah ku perhatikan, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya". Kyuhyun memgambil buku yesung dan membacanya-"jong woon-ssi", gumam kyuhyun setelah membaca nama yang tertera pada buku tersebut.

"Yesung.. yesung hyung, kau cukup memanggilku yesung, dank au harus memanggilku hyung, aku lebih tua darimu". Ralat yesung cepat

"Baiklah yesung hyung, apa kau sungguh tak ingat padaku?". Sejenak yesung tampak berfikir mengingat-ngingat apakah namja yang berada di depannya pernah bertemu dengannya. Setelah berfikir cukup lama, mata yesung langsung membulat saat mengingat kyuhyun.

"Kau!... bukankah kau namja yang menabrak ku tadi pagi?".

"Binggo… ternyata daya ingatmu cukup buruk yesung-ssi,". Kyuhyun tertawa lepas setelah menertawai yesung.

"Beruntung aku bertemu lagi denganmu". Sebuah seringaian tercipta di sudut bibir yesung. Kyuhyun mengerukan keningnya ketika mendengar ucapan yesung.

"Beruntung aku bertemu lagi denganmu, sehinnga aku bisa menghajarmu". Yesung langsung mengambil buku di tangan kyuhyun dan memukuli kyuhyun bertubi-tubi, kyuhyun memohon-mohon kepada yesung untuk menghentikan aksinya, namun yesung tak menggubrisnya, ia malah semakin menjadi-jadi untuk memukuli kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha..". terdengar suara tawa mereka menggema di lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih melintas dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan yang masi ramai di pusat kota seoul, terlihat jelas sang pengemudi sangat berhati-hati dalam mengendarai mobilnya, dengan tatapan lurus kedepan, memperhatikan jalan yang membentang di depan.

Seorang namja yang cukup manis duduk diam disamping pengemudi, jelas sekali ia masi bingung, entah kemana si pengemudi akan membawanya.

"Siwon.. kita akan kemana?". Tanya yesung yang memecah kesunyian yang tercipta sejak siwon membawanya keluar dari rumah.

Masi dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, siwon menjawab pertanyaan yesung singkat.

"Ke rumah umma dan appa, tadi umma memintaku untuk membawamu makan malam di sana".

Keadaan kenbali sunyi setelah siwon menyelesaikan ucannya.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya siwon memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat cukup megah, siwon dan yesung segera keluar mobil, segera menuju pintu masuk, masi dengan kesunyian yang meliputi mereka.

.

.

"Ting Tong Ting Tong". Bel di kediaman keluarga choi berbunyi, segera saja leeteuk-sang pemilik rumah berlari membukakan pintu, dia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang berada di balik pintu tersebut.

"Annyeong..". sapa leeteuk ramah kepada dua namja yang berdiri di depannya, leeteuk segera memeluk dua namja tersebut, sudah lama rasanya ia tidak bertemu dengan kedua putranya itu, padahal mereka sudah bertemu tiga hari yang lalu. Leeteuk segera menarik tangan salah satu namja di depannya, menuju ke salah satu ruangan yang berada di rumah itu, yaitu ruang makan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana yesungie apa kau suka masakan umma?". Tanya leeteuk pada yesung sambil menatap menantunya lembut.

"Enak, masakan umma enak". Yesung mengangkat dua jempol tangannya menandakan bahwa masakan yang dimakannya saat ini benar-benar lezat.

"Bukankah itu masakan kesukaanmu sungie,". Kali ini kangin yang bertanya.

"Ya~ betul.. tapi dari mana appa tau ini makanan kesukaan ku?"

"Mana mungkin kami tidak mengetahuinya sungie.. bukankah kami ini orangtua mu?". Jawab leeteuk sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan lubang di pipinya yang terlihat begitu manis.

"Kamu makan lahap sekali sungie… pelan-pelanlah sedikit, apa siwon tidak memberimu makan?". Canda leeteuk.

"Umma, dia itu memeng seperti itu.. tidak ada manis-manisnya, maklumlah berandalan". Jawaban siwon barusan membuat yesung menghentikan acara-makannya, ia menunduk dan sepertinya dia akan marah besar kali ini, melihat perubahan pada ekspresi yesung, leeteuk dan kangin menatap siwon tajam, sedangkan siwon yang ditatap seperti itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan-apa-salahku?.

Yesung berdiri dan langsung memukul siwon, siwon yang terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba yesung segera berdiri dan membalasnya, begitulah seterusnya, acara makan malam yang hangat di keluarga choi berubah menjadi pertarungan yang kesekian kalinya antara siwon dan yesung.

Leeteuk dan kangin berusaha melerai mereka, namun tidak bisa mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala.

Tiba-tiba saja leeteuk pingsan dan tubuhnya menghantam lantai, menyadari keadaan leeteuk, yesung, siwon, langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Umma…". Ucap mereka serempak.

.

.

.

Leeteuk membuka matanya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing ia merasakan sepasang tangan menggenggap tangannya, leeteuk memutar kepalanya, dengan jelas ia melihat sang suami tercinta sedang duduk di sampingnya, dan di belakangnya, terlihat kedua putranya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau sudah siuman yaebo?". Tanya kangin mengusap pelan kepala leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Umma.. umma tidak apa-apa?" kali ini siwon yang bertanya sambil menggenggam tangan leeteuk yang satunya lagi.

"Mianhae umma… gara-gara kami berdua umma jadi begini".

"Tidak apa-apa kok yesungie, umma sudah tau, memang tidak mungkin menyatukan kalian berdua, bahakan makan malam hari ini sudah umma bayangkan akan menjadi seperti ini". Ucap leeteuk tersenyum miris. Walaupun begitu, sepertinya siwon dan yesung mengerti betul apa yang di ucapkan leeteuk.

.

.

.

Setelah leeteuk sadar, leeteuk menyuruh siwon dan yesung untuk kembali pulang, walaupun dengan perasaan yang tidak enak pada leeteuk siwon dan yesung, keluar dari kediaman keluarga choi, bagaimanapun, mereka memang harus kembali kerumah mereka.

Saat di mobil, lagi-lagi keheningan yang tercipta, tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Siwon-ah, kurasa jika kita di depan umma, kita tidak boleh berkelahi". Ucap yesung yang memecah kesunyian. Siwon menkerutkan keningnya mendengan ucapan yesung.

"Maksudmu?".

"Maksud ku, bagaimana jika di depan umma mu, kita bersikap err.. agak mesra". Siwon agak terkejut mendengar ucapan yesung.

"Kenapa?". Tanya siwon dingin.

"Ya.. aku merasa bersalah melihat umma yang sakit dan sedih melihat kita, dan aku tak ingin membuatnya sedih, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti ummaku sendiri, jika aku berada di dekat leeteuk umma, aku merasa seperti berada di samping heechul umma". Yesung menunduk dan mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya, walaupun yesung seorang berandalan, tapi hatinya bisa begitu lembut jika membicarakan mengenai orangtuanya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan yesung tersebut, siwon berfikir sejenak, dan entah karena iba atau apa, ia mengangguk, walaupun ia mengetahui yesung tidak melihat anggukannya.

"Baiklah...". ucap siwon dengan pandangan tetap lurus kedepan.

.

.

.

Kangin membuka pintu kamar leeteuk, dan menutupnya pelan, ia melangkah pelan menuju sang istri yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur mereka.

Kangin memeluk leeteuk dari belakang, membuat leeteuk terkejut merasakan tangan kekar sang suami memeluknya, namun leeteuk langsung tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya.

"Ide mu bagus hanny". Ucap kangin pelan. Leeteuk hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Dan acting ku juga bagus".

"Apa kau yakin dengan cara seperti ini mereka tidak akan bertengkar lagi?"

"Mmm.. Entahlah kita lihat dulu perkembangannya". Ucap leeteuk lagi.

"Mmm baiklah, aku percayakan semua padamu". Ucap kangin sambil menciumi sang istri.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong^^….. saia balek lagi….*teriak*.

Hehehe.. mian klo author ngaret publishnya.. u,u bukannya author yang nggak mau lanjutin, tapi emang keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan… u,u

Ok, cukup curhatannya, ni ff makin gaje ya readers..*readers: iya* jadinya Cuma ini yang bisa author berikan, ng' bagus memang, tapi author udah berusaha.. :D

Waaa semua readers nebak yang betul siapa yang nabrak yeppa, jadi. Silahkan bawa yeppanya pulang.. :D dan bagi yang salah, harus bersedia bawa author pulang.. haha

Udah dulu say-hi-nya, author mau bales ripiu dulu;

::Cloud1124::

Yang nabrak kayaknya kyuhyun tu.. hehe, nih dah author lanjutin, kayaknya author lebih tua dari kamu deh, jadi author manggilnya chingu aja ya~ hehe. thanKyu dah baca and ripiunya^^

::Niji::

Makasi udah suka ma ff ni ya~^^ author seneng deh J. Itu yang nabrak aku chingu.. tpi kyaknya ng' boleh jadi pindah deh ke bang kyu. Mian kalo ng' bisa update cepat, tapi udak author lanjutin kok J. Gomawo ya udah baca and ripiu^^

::minIRZANTI::

Haha napa author manggil unni?, karena author tante2*Plakk*.. nih ff bukannya menguras dompet, tapi nguras tanah.. xD. Memang kasian yeppa, salahin aja author yang mau-maunya bikin ni ff.. J. Thankyu dah baca and ripiu^^

::Uyung::

Betul chingu.. yang nabrak kyuhyun, tapi mian author ng' bisa update kilat.. gomawo buat ripiu nya~^^

::yolyol::

Wah mian ya.. mungkin kemaren ripiunya ng' kekirim(?), jadi sekali lagi mian ya~. Rumah tangga yewon bakalan author bikin hancur..haha author nagrang. Gowawo dah ripiu^^

**::Honey26::**

Lucu ya? Pada hal pengen bikin romance.. bener ya selera humor author ng' akan bisa terhilangkan.. rumah tangga mereka, tunggu ja capie selanjutnya.. Gomawo ya ripiunya^^

**::R3diovo89::**

Bener saingannya siwon kyuhyun.. bunuh kyuhyun.. haha nih dah author lanjutin.. thakyu buat ripiunya^^

**::NovNov CloudSomnia::**

Waa nemu yewon shipper lagi.. hehe.. mian ya author ngaret.. gomawo udah nyempatin baca and ripiu^^

**::Fitri Cho Fitri Kim::**

mian ya kalo author ngaret.. bener tuh kyu yang nabrak.. gomawa udah bilang ff author bagus dan gomawo untuk ripiunya^^

**::nie colud::**

Ng' papa kog author malah bersukur ada yang baca ff author.. ia nih jangan berantem terus. Nanti cinta loo.:) thanKyu dah baca and ripiu ya~^^

**::Seo Shin Young::**

Yang nabrak memeng kyu.. ia nih yeppa babo*d cikek* mau2nya di kerjain.. hehe. Gomawo dah baca and ripiu ya..^^

**::Danisa::**

Ok.. nih dah author lanjutin… gomawo dah ripiu^^

**::Dark Goose::**

Annyeong uga.. J author uga baru kok jadi author..*ng' nanya*. Yang nabrak bukan siwon chingu.. karna salah, jadi chingu harus bawa author pulang.. haha xD. Thankyu ya uadah ripiu^^

**::CloudCindy::**

Iya tu.. yeppa jorok banget.. iya, tu orang kyu chingu.. mian ya kalo author telat.. gomawo udah sempatin baca and ripiu^^

**::Lee eunhee::**

Betul nih makin serua?*plakk*. Mian ya.. tapi yeppa nginep di umah ku.. hehe. Gomawo udah baca and ripiu^^

**::YesungieLove::**

Mian ya.. ni juga ng' panjang kayak ya.. u,u mesranya ch berikutnya chingu.. gomawo dah ripiu^^

**::AiYesung::**

Mereka berdua memang kaya baby yang cute.. hehe. Betultuh orang ke tiganya kyu.. ayo kita hajar kyuhyun.. haha. ThanKyu ya udah baca and ripiu^^

**::Chaery::**

Napa bukan donghae? Karena ini ff yewon*plakk*. Kalo donghaenya ma yesung lagi author bikin.. gomawo dah baca^^

**::aKYU CLOUD::**

Thankyu ya dah suka and baca.. tu orang kyu kok.. mian kalo author telat.. ThanKyu ya udah baca and ripiu^^

Akhirnya sese uga.. *fuff*. Ok, author harap banyak siders, dan kalo daapat ripiu, tapi author ng' maksa kokk, itu berarti ff author kurang menarikkk.. J

Untuk riders yang mau nanya kapan author publish ff, ato pengen temenan ma author*ng' ada* ngerajam author, merahin author apalah silahkan hubungi anthor di ff elf author

Akhir kata….

GOMAWO^^


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HATE YOU BUT I LOVE YOU**

**Chapter 4**

**Cast: Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun**

**Pairing: WonSung or YeWon, KyuSung**

**Warning: YAOI (BoysXBoys), OOC, Craick pair!, Typo(s), and miss typo, serta ke gajean lainnya.**

**Author memang ng' punyak hak sedikitpun dengan para cast disini, author Cuma minjam nama, tapi, author bikin ff ini dengan pemikiran author sendiri, ok.. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung berjalan santai di lorong sekolahnya, dengan ekspresi datar, ia melewati siswa-siswa yang melihat kearahnya. Ia berjalan dengan tatapan dingin yang membuat oang-orang berdigik sedikit ngeri karena-nya.

"Hyung…". Seseorang menghampiri yesung sembari merangkul bahu yesung. Yesung agak terkejut. Yesung memutar kepalanya, untuk melihat siapa yang menghampiri, dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa orang tersebut adaalah kyuhyun.

"Wae kyuhyun?".

"Aniyo.. aku hanya merindukan hyung…". Jaawab kyuhyun seraya tersenyum. Yesung hanya mengacuhkan kyuhyun, dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hyung… ayo kekantin… aku lapar.. hyung temani aku ya…". Kyuhyun, menarik yesung, sehinng mau tak mau yesung harus ikut, karena kyuhyun yang telah menariknya-paksa.

Sejak kyuhyun menjadi mahasiswa baru di SM High University, kyuhyun selalu mengikuti yesung, walau yesung sering memarahinya, namun kyuhyun seperti tak jera mengikuti yesung. Mau tak mau yesung harus mulai membiasakan diri. "Aku berbeda hyung… walau hyung menghajar ku, aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati mu". Jawab kyuhyun saat yesung melarang dan memarahinya, entah apa arti perkataan kyuhyun itu, yesung tak pernah ambil pusing.

.

.

Yesung sedang menemani kyuhyun yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

"Hyung… aaa..". kyuhyun mengarahkan sending yang ia pegang kepada yesung, sepertinya kyuhyun ingin menyuapi yesung. Yesung menggeleng.

"Apa aku harus memaksamu hyung". Tanya kyuhyun horror. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke yeaung. Sadar dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kyuhyun, yesung mendorong wajah kyuhyun.

"ya… ya.. aku makan". Jawab yesung ketus. Kyuhyun menampakan senyuman kemenangan.

"Bagus". Ucap kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menguapi menghentikan melihat seseorang yang menuju kearahnya dan yesung.

"Yesung..". yesung membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

"Wae siwon?". Jawab yesung kepada orang yang menghampirinya tersebut, yang ternyata adalah siwon.

Siwon memberikan suatu benda yang di bungkus dengan plastic berwarna putih.

"Apa ini?". Tanya yesung bingung.

"Lihat saja sendiri". Balas siwon dingin dan segera meninggalkan yesung.

Kyuhyun menatap yesung dengan tatapan-ada-apa pada yesung. Yesung hanya mengangkat bahu, sambil membuka bungkusan tersebut. Yesung menyerngitkan dahinya saat melihat sebuah benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah dompet, dompatnya sendiri. Yesung terlihat berfikir sebentar. Beberapa saat kemudian, baarulah ia terlihat mengingat sesuatu, "Dompet ku ketinggalan". Gumam yesung dalam hati. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah tanda tanya besar menghampirinya, 'siwon, tumben sekali dia baik padaku'. Batin yesung.

.

.

.

Yesung berada di rumah-nya yang besar namun begitu sunyi. Bagaimana tidak, di rumah sebesar itu, hanya hidup dua orang namja yang sama sekali tidak salaing menyapa. Adapun percakapan di antara mereka, itupun jika mereka sedang saling mencaci satu sama lain.

Siwon belum juga pulang, seharusnya ia sudah berada di rumah sejam yang lalu.

"Huh… dia lama sekali.. padahal aku mau tidur". Gerutu yesung, sepertinya ia sedari tadi menunggu siwon pulang.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian yesung mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka dan menampakan sosok choi siwon dengan ekspresi cemas. Tanpa berkata apaun siwon segera menarik yesung keruang tamu.

"Wae?" Tanya yesung, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yesung… bukankah tadi pagi aku sudah mengantarkan dompet mu?. Jadi, sekarang kau harus membalasnya". Jawab siwon langsung. Yesung semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ayolah yesung-ah… hari ini teman-temanku datang… aku tak ingin mereka mengetahui bahwa aku tinggal dengan mu".

"Itu urusan mu". Jawab yesung ketus dan segera beranjak dari sana. Belum sempat yesung pergi, terdengar seseorang yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Permisi…". Ucap orang tersebut.

"Siwonie…, kau dimana? Kenapa lama sekali". Reflek siwon mendorong yesung untuk bersembunyi di bawah meja yang berada di dekat mereka.

"Auuu". Ringis yesung ketika kepalanya terbentur meja. "Pelan-pelan lah sedikit siwon-ah". Lanjutnya.

Tak berselang lama, terlihat dua orang namja datang dan menghampiri siwon.

"Siwonie kau lama sekali.. ayo kita mulai.". ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan meja itu wonnie?" Tanya namja yang satunya, saat siwon mengelus-ngelus(?) meja. Siwon segera beranjak dari sana dan menghampiri teman-tamanya itu.

"Ti tidak ada.. ayo silahkan masuk". Ucap siwon mencoba senormal mungkin.

"Ya~ kami sudah masuk dari tadi.. siapa suruh kau lama! Jadinya kami masuk duluan". Ucap namja-teman-siwon tersebut dan langsung duduk di atas sofa. Siwon hanya ngengir, tak tau apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Ya~ siwon-ah kamu tak pernah bilang jika kamu sudah pindah". Lanjut namja tersebut

"Mian~ sungmin hyung, aku tak memberi tahu kalian…"Jawab siwon singkat.

"Baik lah… aku mengerti, jawab namja yang di panggil sungmin hyung oleh siwon itu.

"Mmmm… wookie-ah, kamu kerjakan yang ini saja ya, biar aku dan sungmin hyung yang ini saja."

"Ok hyung..". jawab namja yang dipanggil wookie tersebut.

.

.

Sedangkan yesung sedang bersungut di bawah meja.

"Hufff… kenapa harus bersembunyi di sini sih! Kan masi banyak tempat yang lain, mana di sini sempit lagi, aduhh tangan ku pegel". Ucapnya masi bisa mendengar ucapan siwon dan teman-temannya dengan jelas. Karena ia bersembunyi tepat di bawah meja yang di gunakan siwon dan teman-temannya.

"Oh iya, siwonie… ku lihat sekarang kamu mulai jarang bertengkar dengan yesung lagi". Yesung mendengar seorang namja-sungmin bertanya pada siwon.

"Ya iyalah.. aku dan siwon kan berkelahinya di rumah… babo". Jawab yesung sendiri.

"Oh itu, aku sudah bosan bertengkar dengannya hyung… nanti dia menangis jika aku terus mengganggunya". Kali ini siwon yang berbicara menaggapi pembicaraan sungmin dengan tawaan.

Hal tersebut jelas membuat yesung marah, entah sengaja atau tidak siwon mengatakan hal itu, pada hal sudah jelas yesung akan mendengarnya.

"Awas kau siwon… aku yakinkan kau tak hidup lagi besok". Saking kesalnya, tak sengaja kepala yesung kejedot meja. "Auu…". Ucapnya reflex.

"Apa itu?" Tanya ryeowook pada siwon, ia menatap meja yang tiba-tiba bisa berbunyi dan bersuara sendiri. Ia mendekat kan tubuhnya pada meja dan hendak melihat apa yang ada di bawah meja.

Siwon membulatkan matanya, otaknya mulai memikirkan hal-hal aneh.

'jika mereka mengetahui bahwa di rumah ku ada yesung, mereka pasti akan mengintrogasi ku, dan gosip akan menyebar, "yesung dan siwon serumah", tamat karirku jika hal ini bisa menyebar'. Batin siwon hiperbola.

Dengan cepat siwon menarik ryeowook, menahan ryeowook untuk tak melihat apa yang ada di bawah meja. "Kucing, mungkin itu kucing wookie". Ucap siwon gugup. Ryeowook dan sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Namun entah mereka babo atau apa, mereka hanya mengiyakan ucapan siwon.

Siwon, membuang nafas lega, ia segera mengalihkan perhatian sungmin dan ryewook dengan memberikan buku pada mereka. "Nah hyung, kalu yang ini bagaimana ?'. Tanyanya pada sungmin.

Yesungpun juga menarik nafas lega, sambil sesekali mengusap kepalanya yang masi sakit.

"Huff… untung aku tidak ketauan, jika mereka memergoki ku, bisa-bisa, jabatan ku sabagai namja yang cukup di segani di sekolah bisa hancur". Ucap yesung dalam hati.

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas lewat, sungmin dan ryewook baru meninggalkan rumah siwon, dengan di antarkan siwon hingga gerbang, mereka memasuki mobil mereka masing-masing.

"Wonie… kami pulang dulu ya… gomawo…". Setelah berpamitan kepada siwon, sungmin dan ryeowook meninggal siwon sendirian.

Dengan perasaan lega, siwon masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu. Dia merasa malam ini begitu berat, karna yesung yang tak henti-hentinya menimbulkan bunyi-bunyian dari bawah meja.

Siwon berjalan kearah meja-tempat yesung bersembunyi. Saat sampai siwon segera memanggil yesung.

"Yesung-ah… cepat keluar, mereka sudah pergi". Panggil siwon. Namun tak ada respon dari bawah. Karna tak ada respon, siwon kembali memanggil yesung.

"Yesung! Cepat keluar, mereka sudah pergi!". Masi tak ada jawaban, siwon memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan yesung. Siwon tersenyum saat melihat yesung.

Terlihat yesung yang sudah terlelap di bawah meja, denagn mata yang sedikit terbuka.

"Dasar, di mana-mana saja ia bisa tidur, apa dia tidak tau, dia tertidur di bawah meja apa". Gumam siwon.

Tak tega melihat yesung yang tidur di lantai-di bawah-meja pula, siwon mengangkat tubuh yesung dan menggendongnya. Awalnya siwon akan menidurkan yesung di sofa-kasur-yesung yang selama ini di tempati yesung. Namun ia berbelok dan naik kelantas atas, dan membawa yesung tidur di kamarnya.

Siwon menurunkan tubuh yesung pelan di atas kasur dan menutupi sebagian tubuh yesung dengan selimut.

"Kali ini kau boleh tidur di sini, karna telah mau membantu ku yesung-ah". Ucapnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Dan sepertinya malam ini siwon akan tidur di tempat yesung biasanya tidur.

.

.

.

Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya, ia membuka mata kecilnya dan mengerjabkannya beberapa kali. Namun ia merasa aneh dengan ke beradaannya saat ini, dia berada di sebuah kasur yang cukup besar, dan sekelilingnya terdapat dinding dengan nuansa putih. Padahal biasanya ia bangun di atas sofa dengan foto jam dinding yang terlihat saat ia membuka matanya.

"Ini bukan ruang tamu, tapi ini…". Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kamar siwon". Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Yesung terkejut melihat siwon yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa, perlahan ia mendekat kearah siwon. Ia hanya memperhatikan siwon yang sedang tidur, dia masi bingung. "Aneh…". Hanya itu yang diucapkannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, siwon terbangun, saat ia membuka matanya, ia terkejut dengan yesung yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya… kenapa kau berdiri di di sana?". Teriak siwon kaget.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada mu, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?, bukan kah itu tempat tidur ku…". Balas yesung.

"Ooo… jadi kau tak mau tidur di kasur huh, sudah untung kau ku bolehkan tidur di sana, sekarang aku menyesal".

"Aku tak meminta mu memindahkan ku ke kamar mu kan". Balas yesung ketus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tak akan bersikap baik lagi pada mu, sepertinya aku harus mengganti seprai ku dan menyemprotkan parfum sebanyak-banyaknya di kamar ku, karena kau sudah tidur dan masuk ke kamar ku". Yesung yang tau dengan jelas maksud ucapan siwon, langsung naik darah, ia mencengkram kerah baju siwon kuat.

Baru yesung akan melayangkan tinjunya yang ke berapa kali kepada siwon, tib-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Annyeong anak-anak… umma datang". Ternyata hari itu leeteuk mengunjungi anak-anaknya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat adegan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?". Tanya leeteuk, terlihat kekecewaan di matanya.

Yesung yang menyadari kedatangan leeteuk, dan melihat posisinya saat ini, segera mencari alas an.

"Anni umma…". Jawabnya. "Siwonnie, bajumu berantakan". Lanjut yesung dan mengubah tangannya yang tadi mencengkram baju siwon menjadi merapikan baju siwon. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya melihat perubahan yang drastis dari yesung, yaitu berubah menjadi lebih baik?.

Menangkap sebuah kebingungan dari siwon, yesung memberi isyarat kepada siwon dengan matanya. Cuku lama siwon mengerti isyarat itu, hingga akhirnya, "Oh iya…. Gomawo sungie hyung…". Jawab siwon yang tak kalah anehnya. Sepertinya mereka bersikap begitu baik satu sama lain jika di hadapan leeteuk.

"Kalian sudah baikan?". Tanya leeteuk bingung.

"Ne umma, kami sudah baikan, bukankah kami harus mengikuti takdir?, kami sudah menikah dan kami sadar tidak seharusnya kami bertengkar lagi seperti anak kecil". Jawaban siwon yang di sambut dengan anggukan dari yesung. Terlihat sebuah senyuman yang begitu lebar dari bibir leeteuk,

"Bagus lah kalau begitu… umma ikut senang…". Leeteuk memeluk yesung dan siwon bergantian. "Sudah kalian pasti belum mandi, mandi dulu ya… bau". Yesung dan siwon seperti tidak suka denagn ucapan leeteuk. Namun mereka segera mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan leeteuk sambil menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah yesung dan siwon menghilang di balik didnding, leeteuk kembali menampakan senyumannya. "Berhasil". Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Saat ini yesung, siwon dan leeteuk tengah duduk di ruang keluarga. Leeteuk tak henti-hentinya menampakkan senyuman mencurigakan dari bibirnya.

"Jadi, umma mengapa kemari?". Tanya yesung memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi umma tidak boleh ke rumah anak umma sendiri?". Jawab leeteuk pura-pura ngambek.

"Bukan begitu umma, Cuma kami heran, tak biasanya umma ke sini". Kali ini siwon yang bertanya.

"Mmmm… karna hari ini hari libur dan umma sangat bosan di rumah, dan appa kalian yang harus pergi ke luar kota membuat umma kesepian, jadi umma memutuskan untuk kesini". Yesung dan siwon menghela nafas dengan perkataan leeteuk barusan, mereka merasa aka nada hal buruk yang menimpa mereka.

"Umma lapar, umma belum makan dari tadi, kalian juga kan?". Leeteuk bertanya kepada dua putranya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua masak ya, untuk umma…". Leeteuk segera menarik yesung dan siwon hingga mereka berdiri dan mendorong mereka ke dapur.

"Masak yang enak ya chagi…". Ucap leeteuk dan meninggalkan siwon dan yesung yang terbengong-bengong.

"Kau saja yang masak". Siwon berniat meninggalkan dapur, namun segera di tahan oleh yesung.

"Anni… kita harus masak berdua". Tak lama terdengar suara dari ruang tengah. "Umma akan mengawasi kalian…". Mendengar itu, siwon segera berbalik dan mengambil celemek sambil mengucapkan "Ayo kita masak!".

.

.

.

"Siwon…!, ikannya hampir gosong, apa kau ingin kita makan arang hah…". Marah yesung pada siwon.

"Iya… aku sedang berusaha untuk mengangkatnya…". Siwon berlari sambil membawa sendok di tanganya.

"Yesung… kau salah memasukannya, bukan itu duluan…"

"Apa kau mau mengajari ku hah!. Ini sudah pekerjaan ku tau…"

"Seterah lah". Siwon masi sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk sup yang sedang ia buat, sambil tetap mengawasi ikan yang sedang ia goreng. Dan yesung yang sibuk memotong-motong sayuran, sedangkan leeteuk hanya tertawa dari ruang tengah.

Saat asik-asiknya memotong sayur, tak sengaja pisau dapur yang cukup tajam, menggores jarinya.

"Au…". Ucap nya, darah segar mengalir cukup banyak dari tangan yesung. Siwon yang melihat itu, segera menghampiri yesung. Siwon memegang tangan yesung dan membersihkan luka di tangan yesumg. Sedangkan Yesung hanya diam di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Makanya… hati-hati, darahnya cukup banyak". Siwon merobek kain yang terlantar di dekatnya dan membalut jari yesung dengan kain tersebut.

"Selesai…". Ucapnya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap yesung. Namun, entah kenapa, saat siwon melihat kearah yesung yang sedang menunduk memperhatikan tangannya yang terluka, siwon tiba-tiba terpaku, ia merasakan sesuatu saat memperhatikan mimic yesung yang begitu imut menurutnya, dengan dua mata yang begitu kecil, dan pipi yang cubby menghiasi wajahnya. Siwon tertegun.

Yesung menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah siwon yang tiba-tiba tidak bergerak, hanya diam memperhatikan wajahnya. Kesal, yesung membentak siwon sambil memukul bahunya.

"Choi siwon… gorengan mu sudah gosong…!".

"Wae yesung?". Tanya siwon saat sudah sadar, siwon sedikit kesal dengan yesung yang memukulnya cukup keras.

"Cepat angkat ikannya… nanti gosong". Siwon tersadar dan segera berlari ke penggorengan saat mencium bau gosong. "Ya… gosong lagi deh". Ucapnya kecewa, saat melihat ikan yang sudah menjadi hitam.

.

.

.

"Ye…sudah jadi… umma cicip dulu ya…". Leeteuk mencicipi masakan yang telah di buat oleh yesung dan siwon. Setelah beberapa kali gagal, akhirnya, makanan yang mereka buat selesai juga.

"bagaimana umma?". Tanya yesung. Leeteuk mengangkat jempolnya.

"Masakan kalian enak, kalian memang mempunyai kemistri yang bagus". Jawab leeteuk.

"Setidaknya makanan itu bisa di makan". Siwon mengambil makanan dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

"Ini salah siapa… siapa suruh melamun sedang masak, mungkin ikannya tidak akan gosong, jika seseorang tidak melamun saat memasaknya". Timpal yesung.

Untuk pertama kalinya, siwon tidak membalas ucapan yesung padanya. Dan yesung pun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan kalian masak untuk umma lagi ya…". Kompak Yewon menggeleng bersamaan.

"Hahaha… baiklah". Ucap leeteuk sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

Hari itu yesung dan siwon di sibukkan oleh leeteuk yang menyuruh mereka macam-macam. Mulai dari mengajak mereka untuk menemaninya belanja, spa, hingga pergi ketaman bermain. Walaupun merasa kelelahan, tapi itu membuat mereka senang, bahkan pagi yang di mulai dengan perkelahian oleh siwon dan yesung, berakhir dengan tawaan dari keduanya.

.

.

.

Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya dengan yesung yang mengekor di belakang. Terlihat kelelahan di mata mereka.

"Aku mau tidur". Yesung segera merebahkan dirinya di sofa tempatnya tidur setiap malam.

"Mmm… yesung, bagaimna jika kamu tidur di kamar saja?".

"Maksud mu?"

"Maksud ku, setelah kemarin malam aku coba tidur di sana sungguh tak nyaman, aku merasa kasihan padamu, maka dari itu, bagaimana jika tidur di kamar saja?". Tanya siwon lagi.

"Akhirnya, kamu sadar juga betapa tidak enaknya tidur di sofa".

"Ya… mau tidak sihh, ngomel mulu". Balas siwon mulai kesal. Yesung tampak berfikir sejenak, hingga ia mengatakan "Baiklah".

.

.

"Tidurlah". Siwon menyuruh yesung untuk tidur di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Lalu kau tidur dimana?". Tanya yesung, ia merasa ada yang janggal.

"Ya… aku tidur di sana". Jawab siwon santai. Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, tepat di samping yesung. Yesung membulatkan mata kecilnya sambil menatap siwon horror.

"Wae?".

"Jadi, kau dan aku, kita… tidur berdua begitu?". Tanya yesung untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Yap.. memangnya kenapa? jangan Bilang kau malu tidur dengan ku, atau…. atau kau suka pada ku?". Goda siwon.

"Isss… siapa juga yang suka padamu, anak mami!,". yesung mencibir pada siwon yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kau bilang apa?, anak mami?, malah kau yang lebih terlihat anak mami, ngiris sayur malah ngiris tangan". Siwon tertawa lebar.

"Ya… choi siwon.. kau berani meledek ku hahh". Yesung mengambil bantal yang ada di tangannya dan melempar siwon dengan bantal tersebut.

"Hahaha..". siwon belum juga berhenti menertawakan yesung. Yesung yang tidak rela di tertawakan seperti itu kembali melempari siwon dengan bantal. Dan berhasil, bantal itu mengenai wajah siwon. Siwon yang sedang tertawa langsung terdiam, dia menatap yesung marah, dan sekarang gentian yesung yang tertawa. Dengan kesal siwon melemparka bantal yang tadi di lempar yesung kepadanya, hingga akhirnya mereka saling lempar melempar bantal. Dan terjadilah perang bantal di antara mereka malam itu.

.

.

.

Mentari kembali menampakan diri, membuat bumi yang tadinya gelap kini menjadi terang, yang menandakan waktu sudah beranjak pagi.

.

.

Siwon terbangun dari mimpinya. Tubuhnya pegal karena kemarin ia menemani leeteuk jalan-jalan dan malamnya dia tidur terlambat karena ia dan yesung sibuk dengan acara perang bantal mereka, kekanak-kanakan memang.

Saat siwon membuka matanya, ia dapat melihat wajah yesung yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yesung yang tertidur, sesaat, siwon kembali merasakan perasaan yang ia rasakan pada yesung kemarin. Dengan detail siwon memperhatikan yesung yang terlelap, mulai dari mata yesung yang tertutup, hidungnya yang cukup mancung, pipinya yang cubby, membuatnya terlihat begitu manis. "Ternyata dia manis juga". Ucap siwon sambil mencubit pipi yesung pelan.

"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan yesung sebelumnya, dia seperti mengingatkan ku pada seseorang, tapi, sipa ya… aku lupa". Siwon mencoba berfikir, ia seperti pernah bertemu dengan yesung sebelumnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah di fikirkan, nanti juga ingat sendiri". Lanjutnya. Siwon kembali mengamati yesung yang masi terlelap, dan matanya berhenti pada bibir plum yesung yang tertutup rapat. 'Aku penasaran' gumamnya pelan.

Perlahan siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah yesung, entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi yang pasti dia sangat ingin merasakan bibir itu saat ini.

Sedikit lagi bibir siwon menyentuh bibir yesung, namun, tiba-tiba.

.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN CHOI SIWON!…". Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara.

.

.

.

TBC

Huff akhirnya selesae juga..

Hay, hay, hay…. saia balek lage…

Sambil bawa yesung oppa dan siwon oppa. Serta kyuhyun oppa yang belum bisa muncul di chapie ini karna nemenin author.. hehe xD

Ok, ni cerita makin ng' jelas, maka dari itu, bantu author untuk memperjelas ya… dengan cara meripiu ff ini.. ^^

Oc.. author mau balas-balas ripiu dulu…

**::CloudSomniaLoveYunJae::**

Ng' papa kok kelewatan, yang penting, sekarang dah ripiu yang suka duluan sih kayaknya author deh… hehe# abaikan. Tapi menurut author siwon deh, liat aja tu, dah punya rasa gitu..*ng' jelas*.

Gomawo dah baca and ripiu ya…^^

**::ma'on clouds::**

Ya mau gimana lagi, coz, di ss4 banyak yewon moment, jadi author yang emang yewon shipper berani bikin craick pair yewon. Hehe*apaan nih*. Napa ng' yewon shipper aja..*maksa*. Hehe, author dah lanjut nih, di baca ya.. udah kilat belum?*belum*.

Oc, thanKyu ya dan baca dan ripiu^^

**::mimIRZANTI::**

Oooo… ng' bisa gitu, kalo kayak gitu ng' asik lagi dong, haha xD, iya tu, kalo emaknya udah kelainan kayak gitu, nurun ke anak-anaknya(?). angsat nya pasti ada dong… hehe…

Napa saia di panggil TANTE?, padahal saia cma bercnda… dan saia masi anak kelas tiga smp.. bukan tante-tante*nagis*,#plakk. Oc, ng' papa di panggil tante, kapan lagi cba..

Gomawo dah mau baca dan ripiu ya~^^

**::yolyol::**

Leeteuk actingnya bagus karna author yang ngajarin#plakk.. xD

thanKyu dah baca and di ripiu ya…^^

**::cloudcindy::**

Ya, leeteuk jahat ngerjain anak sendiri… hehe kyu kita berantas dulu deh, biar ng' ngganggu yeyeppa lagi..#mukul kyuhyun oppa. *di sate sparKyu*.

Hehe gomawo dah meripiu and baca^^

**::NovNov Cloudsomnia::**

Hehe, sesama author ff yewon, kita memang harus bikin abang kyuhyunjadi orang ke tiga bukan.. hehe#Pletakk.:)

thanKyu dah baca dan ripiu ya..^^

**::r3diavolo89::**

Hehe, mian kalo kemarin telat bnget, sebenarnya bukan maunya author, tapi bagaimana lagi, udah gitu*apa lagi nih..* ng' papa kok kalo mau curhat, author bakal dengarin kok.. , kalo bikin ff yewon, yang bahasanya indo ya.. abisnya b. inggris author parah banget..*jujur amat*.

Ok, cheonmayo… gomawo dah baca dan meripiu^^

**::Fitri Cho Fitri Kim::**

Kangteuk emang daebak tu*kasi ddangkoma ke kangteuk* hehe, ni dah update cepat ng'?, stidaknya ng' ngaret kayak kemaren kan… dan udah panjang ng'?

thanKyu dah baca dan ripiu ya~^^

**::Cloud1124::**

Kyuhyun datang memang buat jadi saingannya siwon. Yesung emang sadis banget tu*plakk.*

Gomawo dah baca dan ripiu ya…^^

**::honey26::**

Yewon kena tipu banget tu.., kalo akur, author Tanya yewon dulu ya…*manggil yewon*.

Gomawo dah ripiu dan baca ya~^^

**::yeyepapo::**

Bener, kyu jatuh cinta ma yeye.. oh itu, maklum lah, kesalahan teknis, author kan ng' sempurna, jadi banyak yang keliru..

Gomawo dah mau baca and ripiu^^

**::aKYU CLOUD::**

Kurang panjang ya.. mian.. abisnya author dah pegel, berjam-jam duduk di sini..*curcol*

Yewon romantisnya lama, coz mereka malu did pan umum, ng' tau tuh kalo di di belakang kyak apa..*pletakk. Hehe

thanKyu ya dah baca dan ripiu^^

**::lee eun hee::**

Ni dah di lanjutin… wonppa cemburunya masi lama kayak nya tu..

Ne… gomawo ya dah baca dan ripiu^^

**::YesungieLove::**

Hehe mian ya… kyusungnya kyaknya ng' skarang, author mo focus ma yewon dulu di chapie ini… ok..

thanKyu ya… dah baca and ripiu..^^

.

.

Huff f… akhirnya selese juga… lega deh..

Makasi buat yang udah nyempatin diri buat baca dan ninggalin jejak untuk author, itu buat author yang tadinya capek dari pulang sklah jadi smangat lagi dehhh…

And gomawo buat eonnie **Nie Bluepurplelovers**, yang dah ngasi msukan, walau scra pribadi(?) haha*plakk. Eonnie harus baca yang ini.. wajib!*maksa* dan saeng ng bkalan bikin wonkyusung lagi, tpi bikin kyuyewon ato wonsungkyu or wonyekyu, ato apalah yang penting yeppa yang di perebutkan.. haha xD.

Ok… sekian dulu dari author.. , dan kayaknya author mau hiatus dulu, habisnya author rasa ni ff ng' bagus banget… u,u

Author Cuma minta ripiu doang, dan siders kalian pasti ada, ripiu ya.. walau satu kalimat doang..

Gomawo^^


	5. Chapter 5

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN CHOI SIWON!…". Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara.

**HATE YOU BUT I LOVE YOU**

**Chapter 5**

**Cat: yesung, siwon, kyuhyun, and other**

**Pair: wonsung or yewon, kyusung.**

**Warning: Yaoi (BoysXBoys), gaje, typo, and other**

**Cast disini Cuma saya pinjam, tapi ff ini keluar dari otak saya sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Auuuu". Siwon memegangi punggungnya yang terasa amat sakit terhantam dengan lantai. Ia sungguh mengutuki dirinya yang telah mencoba melakukan hal yang benar-benar tidak dapat ia terima dengan logikanya sendiri. Dengan menatap yesung tajam.

"Ya… choi siwon, apa kau ingin mencium ku hah". Yesung melemparkan bantal kearah siwon. "Dasar aneh". Siwon tak bisa menjawab semua perkataan yesung saat ini, bukankah ia memang benar-benar ingin mencium yesung?.

"Untung saja aku segera terbangun, kalau tidak-". Yesung menggantungkan kata-katanya dan melihat kearah siwon.

"Kalau apa?". Tanya siwon dingin.

"Anni… aku ingin segera ke kamar mandi, nanti jika aku lama-lama di sini, aku bisa kau 'makan'". Yesung segera berlari setelah mengucapkan itu, dengan penekanan pada kata-kata 'makan'. Wajah siwon memerah, bagaimanapun ia sangat mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud yesung.

"Kim jong woon, aku tak minat denganmu". Teriak siwon hinng terdengar ke sepenjuru rumah.

Setelah itu terdengar gelak tawa seorang yesung dari arah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Pagi hyung chagi". Kyuhyun menyambut yesung yang baru datang. Yesung menatap kyuhyun intens setelah mendengar penyambutan kyuhyun. Apalagi seisi kelas juga memperhatikannya sekarang.

"Wae?. Salahkah jika aku memanggil chagi pada namjachinguku?". Tanya kyuhyun polos. Dan seruluh siswa yang berada di dalam kelas hanya ber –o-ria- tapi tidak bagi yesung.

"Siapa mau menjadi namjachingumu cho kyuhyun!". Kini, mata yesung sudah berapi-api. Dan hawapun memanas.

"Kamu hyung". Jawab kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi tak kalah polosnya. Kesal dengan jawaban kyuhyun, yesung menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dasar aneh".

Yesung memutar tubuhnya bermaksud meninggalkan kyuhyun. Namun kyuhyun menarik tangannya mengakibatkan tubuh yesung kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di pelukan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga yesung.

"Tidak usah malu begitu chagi…". Bisik kyuhyun yang membuat yesung merinding.

"Dan kalian semua apa yang lakukan. Apa kalian mau menonton kami huh?". Seolah mengerti dengan perkataan kyuhyun, seisi kelas yang tadi sedang melihat kearah mereka, kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Saat ini semua siswa yang ada di kelas Art Music dan Drama Class berkumpul di aula sekolah mereka. Jarang sekali kedua kelas yang jelas-jelas berbeda ini di kumpulkan dalam satu ruangan seperti ini.

Seorang songsaenim paruh baya berdiri di depan mereka.

"Pasti si tua Bangka itu akan mengocehkan hal dengan sepanjang lebar kali tinggi". Ucap donghae ngaur pada eunhyuk yang ada di sampingnya.

"Disini aku mengumpulkan kelas Art Music dan Drama Class-".

"Kami sudah tau". Potong donghae lagi.

"Mungkin hal ini sungguh kejadian yang langka sekali, kami semua menyadari ada jurang yang memisahkan kelas kalian-".

"Be-". Donghae bermaksud ingin memotong kempali, namun ucapannya sudah di potong duluan oleh yesung yang memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Gomawo hyung, ini bisa untuk menyumpal mulutku". Donghae tersenyum senang.

"Maka dari itu, saya memutuskan untuk membentuk kelompok untuk kalian semua, tim-tim tersebut harus bisa menciptakan atau menampilkan hal yang mengesankan. Tim dengan penampilan terbaik akan di ikut sertakan dalam acara perayaan HUT universitas kita yang akan di selenggarakan bulan depan. Sekian dari saya, dan kalian semua dapat melihat siapa anggota kalian di luar ruangan ini".

Songsaenim tersebut meninggalkan seluruh siswa yang ricuh akibat pengumumannya tadi. Beberapa siswa berbontong-bondong berlari ke luar ruangan untuk melihat siapa yang akan menjadi partner mereka nantinya. Namun tidak bagi yesung dia terlihat sangat-sangat tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut.

"Chagi… aku berharap kita satu kelompok". Ucap kyuhyun kepada yesung. Yesung tak menghiraukan kyuhyun sama sekali dan mengabaikannya.

Yesung memilih untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Saat yesung sampai di depan kelasnya, ia tidak sadar jika seseorang telah menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Yesung". Sapa orang itu dingin. Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap orang yang telah memanggilnya itu.

"Siwon, mengapa kau ke sini?". Tanya yesung dingin ketika ia mengetahui bahwa orang tersebut adalah siwon.

"Kau… orang yang waktu itu di kantin kan". Tunjuk kyuhyun pada siwon.

"Siapa kau". Jawab siwon dengan pertanyaan kyuhyun barusan. Kyuhyun terlihat kesal mungkin dia akan menghajar siwon sekarang.

"Sudahlah kyuhyun… mengapa kau disini?".

"Ooo jadi kau yang cho kyuhyun itu… aku di sini hanya ingin menyampaikan satu hal, kalian adalah partnerku". Ucap siwon dengan begitu dinginnya.

"Partner yang di bilang soo man songsaenim tadi?. Aaa sungie chagi, kita satu tim, aku senang". Kyuhyun memeluk yesung dengan erat. Sedangkan yesung sudah sesak karenanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah lepas kan a..ku.. se..sak". ucap yesung terbata-bata. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya. Dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang yesung.

Siwon yang melihat hal itu sedikit risih, entahlah yang pasti ia agak sebal dengan apa yang di lakukan kyuhyun barusan.

"Aku sangat ingin menang dan tampil saat HUT universitas, jadi aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama". Siwon melenggang pergi meninggalkan yesung dan kyuhyun yang menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah bingung.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju mobilnya yang sedang terparkir. Siwon memilih jalan belakang karna mobilnya di parkirkan di area belakang tempat kuliahnya.

Saat siwon melewati sebuah gudang, tidak sengaja siwon melihat seorang namja yang sangat familiar oleh matanya, dengan wajah yang bengkak dan memar memenuhinya. Dengan di seret beberapa namja.

"Yesung…". Siwon membulatkan matanya. Dia ragu antara memilih menyelamatkan yesung atau tidak. Sampai akhirnya-

"Rasakan olehmu sendiri, aku tidak akan menolongmu kim jong woon. Siapa suruh kau jadi berandalan". Gumam siwon dan melanjutkan perjalannya ke tempat parkir.

.

.

.

"Sudah jam segini dia belum pulang juga". Siwon menggerutu kesal karena yesung belum juga pulang kerumah. Yang pasti saat ini siwon sangat menkhawatirkan 'istrinya' itu.

Tanpa berfikir panjang siwon mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Kau berhutang padaku kim jong woon". Gumamnya dan menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

Siwon turun dari mobil dan segera berlari kearah gudang SM High University. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan khawatir, siwon menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap yang ia lewati. Padahal hari sudah malam dan sekolahnya begitu sepi.

Saat siwon telah sampai di depan gudang tersebut, tanpa ragu-ragu siwon segera masuk.

"Yesung-ah…". Teriak siwon. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun, karna tempat itu sangat gelap.

"Kim jong woon! Kau dengar aku?". Tanya siwon lagi. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

Namun saat siwon akan memanggil yesung lagi, ia merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu.

Siwon yang menyadari bahwa yang ia injak adalah sebuah tangan, ia langsung mengangkat kakinya.

"Yesung-ah". Samar-samar siwon melihat wajah yesung yang tepat berada di kakinya.

"Yesung….". siwon segera memeriksa keadaan yesung yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Keadaannya sungguh memprihatinkan.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh yesung yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri ala bridal style. Dan membawa yesung pulang.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruamah, siwon langsung membawa yesung ke kamarnya. Siwon membaringkan yesung dan menutupi tubuh yesung hingga dadanya dengan selimut.

Siwon mengambil kotak p3k di dalam lacinya. Dan mengobati yesung yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau ini, kau tau yesung-ah, wajahmu itu tidak cocok dengan kebiasaanmu yang berandalan itu". Gerutu siwon.

"Kau tau… mata mu itu indah tau.". siwon mengobati mata yesung yang bengkak.

"Hidung mu juga, walau tak sebagus hidungku". Tangan siwon turun untuk mengobati hidung yesung yang berdarah.

"Pipimu juga.. seperti bakpao". Siwon mengobati pipi cubby yesung dengan lembut. Dan siwon pun mencubitnya.

"Dan bibirmu-". Siwon menggantungkan kalimat dan tangannya. Bukannya mengobati yesung. Dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke yesung.

.

.

Cup~

Tanpa sadar, kini bibir siwon sudah menyentuh bibir yesung. Awalnya siwon hanya mengecupnya saja. Namun, entah dari mana siwon mempunyai keberanian untuk melumat bibir yesung. Sedikit mengulumnya dan sepertinya siwon menikmati hal tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian siwon tersadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Buru-buru siwon menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah yesung.

"Ya… choi siwon babo! Apa yang telah kau lakukan. Kau mencium seorang kim jong woon! Apalagi ia sedang tidak sadar. Jika dia bangun, maka kau benar-benar meminta untuk mati". Kutuk siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

Siwon buru-buru mengerjakan tugasnya. Setelah itu ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang berada di dalam kamarnya dan berusaha untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari membangunkan siwon yang tengah asik berenang di alam mimipinya. Siwon membuka matanya dan mendapati yesung yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil melihat kepadanya.

"Kau sudah baikan?". Tanya siwon kepada yesung.

"Kau yang membawaku kesini?". Tanya yesung yang bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan siwon barusan.

"Mmmm… ya…". Jawab siwon sekenanya.

"Gomawo". Ucap yesung pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar". Siwon meminta yesung untuk mengulangi ucapannya. Bagaimanapun saat ini seorang kim jong woon sedang berterima kasih.

"Ku bilang go…, aaaaa aku tak bilang apa-apa padamu". Kesal yesung dan melemparkan bantal ke siwon yang sedang menertawainya.

"Ya… kau ini hobby sekali melempar-lempar orang dengan bental".

"Bukan urusanmu". yesung mendengus kesal.

"Hahaha… eh tunggu dulu". Siwon menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berjalan kearah yesung.

"Apa?. Ada apa?". Yesung heran dengan siwon yang tangannya menggapai ke lehernya.

"Kau memakai kalung?". Siwon memegang kalung yang sedang di kenakan yesung. Merasa risih dengan posisi seperti itu, yesung membuka kalungnya dan memberikan kalung tersebut kepada siwon.

"Ya… begitulah".

"Aku baru sadar". Siwon membolak-balik kalung tersebut.

"Entahlah siwon-ah, aku tak ingat apapun tentang kalung itu, yang pasti aku merasa kalung itu sungguh berharga". Jelas yesung.

"Kau yang punya kenapa tidak ingat sedikitpun?". Yesung mengangkat bahunya.

"Ye….W…won". Gumam siwon saat membaca tulisan yang terukir di kalung itu.

"Kau bodoh, itu bacaannya yewon, bukan ye….w…won". ralat yesung.

Tiba-tiba mata siwon membulat, ia segera turun dari atas kasur dan membuka laci-lacinya. Ia seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Yesung semakin bingung dengan tingkah siwon saat ini.

Siwon tersenyum senang saat menemukan benda yang ia cari-cari.

Siwon menatap sebuah kalung yang berada di tangannya. Kalung itu sama persis dengan kalung yesung.

Tidak lama kemudian siwon mengingat sebuah ingatan lamanya.

.

.

"Hyung… aku punya sesuatu untuk mu".

"Apa?"

"Ini"

"Kalung?"

"Ne".

"Kau pikir aku yeoja kau beri kalung?".

"Hyung memang bukan yeoja, tapi manis seperti yeoja"

"Sudahlah, jika aku mengatakan tidak kau pasti bersikeras bilang aku seperti yeoja"

"Hahaha"

"Apa ini? Ye…w…won".

"Bukan ye…w…won hyung, tapi YeWon".

"Yewon?"

"Ne hyung, Ye untuk yesung Won untuk siwon".

"Aku tidak suka! Kenapa tidak YeKu saja?"

"YeKu?, apa itu hyung?".

"Ye untuk yesung, Ku untuk kuda".

"Kuda? Ya… Mwo… Kuda?. Hyung kau kejam sekali"

"Hahaha… mian aku Cuma bercanda".

"Hyung aku marah padamu, mana mungkin kau mengatai namjachingumu kuda?"

"Siapa pula yang mau jadi namja chingumu?"

"Jadi hyung tidak mau jadi mau namjachinguku?"

"Anni..".

"Hyung… kau benar-benar kejam".

"Aku tidak mau jadi namjachingumu karena aku akan menjadi nyonya choi jika sudah besar nanti".

"Benarkah?"

"Yup".

"Hyung benar-benar yeoja, nyonya choi jong woon".

"hahaha".

"Hyung… jangan lupakan aku ya… tunggu aku pulang. Setelah pulang nanti dari inggris, aku akan meramal hyung".

"Melamar wonnie.. bukan meramal".

"Terserahlah, yang penting hyung hurus menungguku, dan akan membawakan hyung seikat bunga".

"Aku tidak suka bunga"

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting hyung harus menungguku"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji, jika kau pulang nanti, aku harus jadi orang pertama yang kau temui. Janji?"

"Janji…".

.

.

Siwon terdiam saat ia kembali mengingat memori lamanya itu. Ia menatap yesung yang juga sedang menatapnya bingung.

"YeWon". Gumamnya.

"Umma…". Siwon langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Dan secepat kilat menhhilang dari hadapan yesung.

"Kenapa dia". Yesung mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

.

.

.

"Umma.. umma.. buka pintunya umma". Siwon memukul-mukul pintu keluarga Choi dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Ya.. tunggu wonnie". Leeteuk membukakan pintu untuk siwon. Ia takut jika nanti siwon merusak pintu rumahnya.

Baru saja pintu terbuka siwon segera menanyai ummanya.

"Umma… aku ingin tau tentang yesung".

.

.

.

Saat ini siwon tengah berada di halaman belakang rumahnya, ia tidak sendiri, karena ia sekarang bersama dengan leeteuk.

"Umma… aku ingin tau semua tentang yesung". Tuntut siwon tak sabaran.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya siwon?". Jawab leeteuk begitu dingin, tidak biasanya seorang leeteuk bersikap dingin seperti tadi.

"Aku masi meragukannya umma, hanya saja aku seperti pernah bertemu dengan yesung sebelumnya". Siwon menghela nafas. Pikirannya kacau.

"Umma kecewa padamu, kau begitu lambat menyadarinya".

"Maka dari itu umma, bantu aku umma". Siwon menatap leeteuk. Memohon. Sambil menggenggam tangan leeteuk siwon memohon kepada ummanya.

Leeteuk balas menatap putra tunggalnya itu, ia dapat melihat kesungguhan di mata siwon.

"Baiklah". Ucap leeteuk pelan, namun masi bisa terdengar oleh siwon.

Leeteuk melanjutkan ucapannya-

"Yesung itu adalah-"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: I'm back…^^ masi adakah yang menunggu ff saya? *nggak'*

#pundung

Ok, mian, jeongmal mianhae karena saia yang begitu telat melanjutkannya, habisnya saia kemarin ujian -_-*alasan* sekali lagi mian karena saya ngaret and ch ini pendek pula…

Gomawo buat yang udah me-ripiu di ch sebelumnya^^ semua ripiun dari riders semua bikin aku tambah semangat^^

Gomawo yang sebesar-besarnya kepada:

**::CloudSomniaLoveYunJae:: ::YesungieLove:: ::Chisato Serizawa:: ::yeyepapo:: ::yolyol:: ::minIRZANTI::**

**::Cloudcindy:: ::honey26:: ::NovNovCloudsomnia:: ::Fitri cho fitri kim:: ::Rainy:: ::Fairy104:: ::Yeri Kim Clouds::**

**::KYU CLOUD:: ::gie:: ::AiYesung:: ::XhyeKyuGloiTha:: ::cloud-alones:: ::Ryu:: ::ma'on clouds::**

Mian karena aku ng' bisa balas atu-atu, tapi yang pasti gomawo^^

RnR?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hate You But I Lou You Chapter 6**

**.  
><strong>

Disclaimer: Semua cast di sinibkan milik saia. Mereka semuamilik SM Town, Super Junior, andorang tua, dan saling memiliki.

Warning: YAOI, Un-officialpair, M-PREG, TYPO(S)-MISS TYPO(S)

Cast: Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun,Leeteuk and other

Pair: Main!YeWon/WonSung Sligh!KyuSung, Eunhae/HaeHyuk,KangTeuk

Summary: Yesung adalah. . .

A/N: Lala back, setelah hiatussekian lama, akhirnya bisa lanjutinni FF. Lanjut dulu ya FF-nya cuap-  
>cuapnya Lala lanjutin di bawah aja<p>

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Yesung itu adalah Sungie-muSiwon-ah". Siwon menatapLeeteuk dengan tatapan penuhtanda tanya.'Sungieku?'. BatinSiwon saat mendengar namaseseorang yang ia rasa sangat iakenal.

"Hah~". Leeteuk menghela nafaspelan. Sungguh ia benar-benarkecewa kepada Siwon yangbegitulambat.

"Dulu, apa kamu ingat ketikakecil kita tinggal di Seoul Siwon-ah?". Siwon mencoba berfikirmengingatdan mencoba untukmencari penggalan-penggalanmemori masa lalunya.

Cukup lamaia berfikir, dan menganggukpelan.

"Apa kamu ingat memiliki temansebaya dengannu?". Kembalimencari penggalan-penggalan momeri itu. Setelah menemukannya Siwon kembali menggangguk.

"Kamu ingat nama atau rupanyaSiwon?". Kali ini Siwon berusahauntuk berfikir lebih kerasmengingat seseorang yang diklaim oleh eommanya-ataudirinya-sebagai 'Sungienya'.Setelah cukup lama iamencobamengingat masa lalunya ia mulaimenemukam sebuah wajahnamja- manis- dengan sepasangmata sipit yang memiliki tatapantajam namun lembut. Sepasangpipi chubby yang membingkaiwajah bulatnya, hidung mancungyang begitu mempesona danjangan lupakan bibir tipis yangselalu minta dicium dan akanterlihat beribu lebih indah jikabibir itu melengkungmenghasilkan sebuahsenyuman.

"Yesung hyung?"Siwonbergumam pelan. Sepertinya iatidak sadar dengan ucapannyasendiri.

Seketika matanyamembulat sempurna. Ia ingat,sangat ingat dan sangat kecil di masalalunya, iaingat semuanya. Saat ia bermain,tertawa, menangis bersamanamja kecil tersebut dan yangpaling ia ingat adalah- janjinya.

Hal yang membuatnya semakinterkejut adalah, namja kecil itusangat-sangat mirip denganseseorang yang saat ini selalu ialihat setiap hari. Namja yang selaluberkelahi dengannya, namja yangsampai saat ini masih ia benci.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'suami'-Yesung.

Siwon menatap eommanyadengan tatapan memintapenjelasan dari sang eomma yangdari tadi bersikap dingin padadirinya.

"Apa kamu sudah ingat Siwon?"Siwon hanya diam dia tidak bisameyakini itu semua. YesungHyungnya bukanlah Yesung yangsaat ini hidup bersamanya. Yesungie kecilnya telah meninggal bersamakeluarganya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Inisemua terlalu rumit untuk Siwondan ia butuh penjelasan.

"Jika kamu masi ragu eomma akanmemberi taumu semuanya"

Leeteuk melirik putranya ia mengalihkanpandangannya ke samping,memandangi bunga Tullipmerah yang sedang mekar tetapi, semua orang tau, bahwa Tullip tidak akan pernah mekar. Walaubegitu bunga itu akan tetap indahbukan?

Leeteuk menghela nafas pelan,mencoba untuk menenangkandirinya sendiri. Terlalu seringrasanya iamenghela nafas padahari ini. Mencoba untuk mencarikata-kata yang tepat untukmemulai cerita.

"Eomma senang karna di tahun-tahun awal kepindahan kita ke Inggris kamu masih sering menghubungi Sungie, eomma senang kamu masi menyayangi Sungie" Seulas senyumann menghiasi wajah manis Leeteuk, menampakan dimple kecil disudut bibirnya. Namun senyum itun berubah menampilkan sebuah raut- kekecewaan?

"Eomma tidak menyangka setelah lebih dari 3 tahun kita pindah ke Inggris kamu juga berubahn Siwon-ah, kamu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temanmu disana. Dan mengabaikan Yesungie"

Siwon terhenyak. Dia tidak menyangkal semua yang telah diucapkan Leeteuk barusan. Dia memang berubah, dia juga sadar dia juga telah mengabaikan Yesungie hyungnya hingga ia menyadari satu hal. Ia melupakan Yesung seutuhnya. Dan terakhir yang ia dengar, Yesung telah tidak ada.

"Apalagi saat eomma bilang Yesung menghubungimu, dan kau menjawab 'Yesung? Yesung siapa eomma? Aku tidak mau bicara dengan orang asing' Eomma benar-benar kecewa dengan ucapanmu saat itu Siwon-ah. Yesung selalu menghubungimu, dia merindukanmu eomma bahkan tidak sanggup saat eomma harus berbohong padanya mengatakan bahwa kamu sedang sibuk" Leeteuk kembali tersenyum- miris, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat mengingat betapa kecewanya Yesung saat Siwon tidak bias berbicara dengannya.

Perlahan rasa bersalah menyeruak di hati Siwon. Ia telah mengabaikan bahkan melupakan orang yang dicintainya.

"Lalu, jika Yesung yang saat ini tinggal bersamaku adalah Yesungie hyungku mengapa dia tidak mengenalku? Dan... Bukankah Yesung telah meninggal? Dan juga sekarang ia bahkan seangkatan denganku"

"Kamu ingat bukan, saat kecelakaan berantai dan membuat keluarga Kim menjadi korban? Benar, seluruh keluarga Kim menjadi korban yang mengakibatkan Heechul dan Hankyung meninggal. Bukankah eomma juga mengatakan padamu bahwa Yesungie juga meninggal?" Leeteuk mencoba untuk menahan isakan yang hampir lolos dari bibirnya.

"Tapi semua keliru, beberapa saat kemudian eomma mendapatkan kabar bahwa Yesung selamat dan sedang koma. Maaf, eomma tidak memberi taumu, karna, eomma pikir kamu benar-benar tidak peduli lagi kepada Yesung. Saat kamu tau Yesung meninggal saja eomma tidak mendapatkan ekspresi apapun darimu" Leeteuk menarik nafas dalam- menenangkan dirinya.

Eomma juga meminta bantuan Jaejong ahjussi untuk mengawasi Yesung saat di Seoul. Karna, eomma benar-benar tidak bisa datang ke Seoul, eomma menyesal Siwon-ah hiks"

"Seminggu kemudian Yesung sadar, tapi dari berita yang eomma dapatkan dari Jae ahjussi, Yesung belum bias berjalan karena tulang kakinya retak dan juga Yesung Amnesia. Ia hanya mengingat bahwa orang tuanya meninggal" Leeteuk semakin terisak. Tak tega menyaksikan eommanya menangis seperti itu Siwon memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang eomma dan memeluknya erat, mencoba untuk menenangkan eomma tercintanya itu.

"Yesung harus menyembuhkan kakinya untuk beberapa bulan. Untung hanya retak. Dan karena itu Yesung tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran dan memutuskan untuk istirahat setahun. Eomma sudah meminta Jae ahjussi untuk menjaga Yesung selama Yesung Amnesia dan saat Yesung belum bisa untuk menggerakan kakinya. Setelah Yesung dapat berjalan kembali Jae ahjussi meminta Yesung untuk tinggal bersamanya namun Yesung tidak mau Yesung bilang dia tidak ingin menyusahkan orang yang sama sekali tidak diingatnya" Leeteuk melonggarkan pelukan anaknya menatap obsidian si anak dengan tatapan lembut dan memohon.

"Hingga akhirnya kita kembali ke Seoul. Eomma juga memasukanmu di universitas yang sama dengan Yesung. Supaya Yesung dapat mengingat kembali semua yang telah dilupakannya dan kamu juga mengingatnya. Sekali lagi maaf, eomma tidak memberitaumu"

"Eomma juga menanyakan perkembangan Yesung pada Jae ahjussi. Eomma semakin prihatin saat mengetahui Yesung bukan Yesung yang dulu, tetapi Yesung yang suka berbuat keonaran dan berkelahi di sekolah, dan yang paling mengejetkan adalah dia sering berkelahi denganmu" Leeteuk terkekeh pelan walau air mata masih membasahi wajahnya.

"Eomma harap, kamu bisa membahagiakan Yesung. Menjadikan Yesung yang dulu. Membuat Sungie ingat denganmu, dan kenangan- kenangan indah yang dia punya. Eomma yakin kamu masih mencintainya. Eomma percaya itu Siwon-ah. Dia Jong Woon-mu. Yesung kita"

.

.

Siwon memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa di ruang tamu. Ia masi tidak percaya dengan pangakuan Leeteuk tadi. Bagaimanapun juga, kenyataannya namja yang beberapa hari ini selalu ada di sekitarnya adalah Yesungie hyung-nya. Dia tidak mengetahui bahwa Yesung masi hidup karna setelah ia mendapat kabar bahwa keluarga Kim meninggal, ia harus mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di Canada dan tidak ada seorangpun yang memberitahukan hal itu padanya.

Siwon sangat menyesali semua kebodohan yang selama ini dia lakukan. Hal yang paling ia rutuki dan sesali adalah melupakan Yesungnya. Menghajar Yesungnya. Berkelahi dengan Yesungnya. Membuat luka Yesungnya. Tidak menepati jinji kepada Yesungnya dan dengan mudahnya percaya bahwa Yesung masi hidup.

.

Saat Siwon sedang melamun di sofa, ia merasakan seseorang menghampirinya.

"Yak Choi Siwon! Kau cepatlah bersiap-siap. Kita akan berlatih dengan Kyuhyun sekarang!. Dasar kau ini! Pergi begitu saja! untung hari in- ". Ucapan Yesung terputus saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya. Hangat. Itu perasaan yang pertama kali dirasakan oleh Yesung.

"Siwon-ah, kau kenapa? Le-lepaskan aku". Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya. Siwon malah memeluk Yesung semakin erat.

"Sebentar saja. Sebentar saja, biarkan aku begini". Lirih Siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kembali. Yesung membiarkan Siwon memeluknya- tanpa membalas. 'mungkin dia ada masalah' itu yang ada di fikiran Yesung. 'dan hitung-hitung ucapan terima kasihku karna dia telah menolongku kemarin' batin Yesung.

"Mian. . . Mianhae Jeongmal mianhae". Lirih Siwon saat mendekap tubuh Yesung.

"Mian. . .". Lagi dan lagi Siwon mengucapkan maaf padanya.

Yesung tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih diam. Tidak menjawab kata-kata Siwon dan juga tidak  
>membalas pelukan Siwon. Dia hanya merasa nyaman saat Siwon memeluknya seperti ini.<p>

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu, membuat Yesung sedikit risih.

Dan sepertinya saat ini Yesung benar- benar kesal lama-lama dalam pelukan Siwon, walaupun hangat dan menenangkan, tapi, tak taukah Siwon bahwa Yesung sudah begitu pegal?

Hingga saat Yesung merasakan nafas hangat Siwon menerpa kulit lehernya. Yesung memerah, ada rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, ini benar-benar langka untuk seorang Kim Yesung. Tidak sanggup lagi dengan posisi seperti ini Yesung menginjak kaki Siwon keras hingga menghasilkan teriakan kesakitan dari si pemilik kaki.

"Aaaa. . . aduh kaki ku". Siwon mengelus-ngelus kakinya yang terasa sakit. "Cepat bersiap Kuda! Kau membuat ku pegal dan membuang waktuku" Ucap Yesung asal dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Siwon.

"Yak! Kepala besar. Kau harus mengobati kakiku! kakiku sangat sakit kau tau. Yak! Kau kenapa meninggalkanku kembali kau kepala besar" Siwon masi meringis sakit. Yesung benar- benar tidak berperasaan saat melakukan itu.

Namun seulas senyuman mengembang di wajah Siwon. 'Kau akan mengingatku hyung! pasti, dan aku tidak yakin perasaanku padamu selama ini adalah benci begitu juga denganmu hyung, bukankah benci dan cinta itu berbeda tipis?"

.

Suara deru mobil sport hitam keluaran terbaru menjadi satu- satunya sumber suara yang memecah keheningan yang tercipta di dalam mobil mewah itu. Seolah mencoba untuk mencairkan keheningan yang diciptakan oleh dua orang namja yang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing- masing.

"Hmm. . . Yesung-ssi, apa keadaanmu sudah membaik?" Suara Siwon memecah kesunyian yang tercipta. Saat ini Siwon sedang berusaha untuk bersikap sebaik mungkin pada Yesung-nya. Ia perlu pembiasaan karna selama ini dia tidak pernah berbicara lembut kepada Yesung kecuali untuk beberapa tahun yang lalu- saat mereka kecil.

"Lumayan. Aku kuat tidak sepertimu baby boy". Yesung menjawab dengan pandangan masi menatap jauh keluar jendela, dan jawaban dari yesung sungguh jauh dari kata baik, rasanya Siwon ingin memukul namja di sampingnya itu sekarang juga. Siwon menghela nafas pelan ia masi memfokuskan perhatiannya pada jalanan di depan. 'Sepertinya ini akan sulit' gumam Siwon pelan. Hingga hanya dirinya sendiri yang dapat mendengar ucapan atau pernyataannya itu.

"Hmm~ apa kamu mencari gara- gara dengan namja-namja yang memukulimu kemarin?"

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Yesung ketus masi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kim Jong Woon, berhentilah berkelahi apa kamu tidak kasian dengan wajah manismu itu jika terus-terusan luka dan lebam begitu" Ucap Siwon tanpa sadar. Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Siwon yang saat ini sedang mengemudi.

"Kenapa melototiku terus? Kmau membuatku takut Yesung" Siwon kembali berucap saat ia menyadari Yesung tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya.

"Anni-anniyo, Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon. Entah mengapa Yesung merasa gugup saat Siwon mengatakan ia 'manis'. Walau Kyuhyun sering mengatakan itu padanya, namun kali ini berbeda.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku berhenti di sini saja"

"Mengapa tidak sampai gerbang saja?" Siwon melirik Yesung sekilas yang sedang sibuk membuka sabuk pengaman yang sedang ia pakai dan menepikan mobilnya.

"Aku tidak tau apa rencanamu Choi Siwon. Hari ini kau sangat aneh. Dari memelukku dan memaksaku untuk berangkat bersamamu, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk turun bersamamu? Maaf saja, aku tidak ingin hubungan kita sampai diketahui orang banyak. Bukankah kau juga begitu Tuan Muda Choi?" Yesung segera turun dari mobil Siwon. Membanting pintunya agak keras dan berjalan mendahului mobil Siwon. Siwon berdecak sebal sambil melajukan mobilnya melewati Yesung yang berada cukup jauh darinya.

'Benar-benar sulit'. Siwon bergumam pelan.

Yesung menyusuri lorong-lorong yang tidak terlalu ramai yang berada di lantai tiga tersebut. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang musik yang berada di ujung lorong. Pandangan lurus dengan tatapan membunuh serta aura yang membuat semua orang begidik saat dengan tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

Ceklek'

Suara salah satu pintu yang di buka Yesung. Menutup pintu itu kembali dan membalikkan badannya. Sebuah suara yang beberapa hari ini cukup mengganggu hari-harinya terdengar menyapa.

"Chagi. . . Akhirnya datang juga" Yesung melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di depan grand piano dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun seorang. Ia juga melihat namja tinggi yang juga melihat kearahnya. Yesung berjalan menuju ke tempat 'partner'nya tersebut, masi dengan ekspresi dingin. Tanpan sepatah katapun bahkan untuk membalas sapaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau lambat". Ucap Siwon asal. Yesung langsung melemparkan deathglare andalannya pada  
>Siwon yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun. Dia sedang tidak berniat untuk berkelahi saat ini.<p>

Sedangkan Siwon dia tidak menanggapinya sedikitpun.

"Jadi, apa idemu Kyu?"

"Hmm~ bagaimana jika kita menjadikan ini seperti sebuah mimi drama musical? Dengann keahlian kita dalam bernyanyi dan acting Choi Siwon kurasa itu tidak terlalu buruk. Dan dapat menonjolkan dari kelas Art Music dan Drama Class itu sendiri, Bukankah itu tujuan pertandingan ini dibuat?" Kyuhyun beragumen.

"Hmm~ kurasa idemu tidak terlalu buruk Tuan Cho. Tapi kemampuan menyanyiku buruk"

"Kau tenang saja Choi Siwon. Di sini ada dua mastro terkenal yang akan mengajarimu" Ucap kyuhyun narsis sembari menunjuk dirinya dan Yesung. "Dan kau juga harus mengajari kami berdua dalam beracting" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon yang memasang tampang berfikir. Siwon mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun  
>barusan. Tunggu, bukankah mereka tampak terlihat akrab?<p>

"Tapi aku tidak yakin Siwon bias menyanyi" Ucap Yesung sakartis. Siwon langsung menatap Yesung tajam. "Dan aku tidak yakin berandalan sepertimu bias beracting dengan baik, lihatlah tampang stoicmu itu Kim Jong Woon" Balas Siwon tak kalah sadis. Choi Siwon, bukankah tadi kau sudah berniat untuk bersikap baik kepada Yesung? Semudah itukah emosimu terpancing?

Melihat hal buruk akan terjadi saat itu juga, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmm. . . Chagiya. . . Bagaimana jika kita mulai sekarang?" Siwon yang mendengar itu berpindah menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Chagiya? Kenapa kau turus memanggilnya begitu Evil? Kau pikir dia namjachingumu?". Sepertinya Siwon sedang cemburu sekarang.

"Mwo? Evil? dasar Kuda Choi! Ya! Dia namjachinguku masalah buatmu? Memang kau siapa?  
>Suaminya?" Balas Kyuhyun yang sudah naik darah, sungguh dia paling benci jika dipanggil 'Evil'.<p>

"Ya! Aku sua- "

"Sudahlah mengapa jadi kalian berdua yang bertengkar? Seperti yeoja saja. Ayo mulai latihannya, aku jenuh terjebak di sini bersama kalian berdua" Ucap Yesung memotong ucapan Siwon. Untung Siwon tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. jika tidak, ah.. Entahlah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Sekarang giliran Yesung yang mendapatkan deathglare dari Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Dan seperti biasa Yesung tidak terlalu menggrubisnya.

.

.

Dan akhirnya mereka memulai latihan mereka pada hari itu. Ya.. Walaupun mereka termasuk anak-anak susah diatur tapi jika sudah berhubungan dengan kesukaan mereka, maka mereka akan melakukannya dengan sungguh- sungguh- seperti saat ini.

Latihan mereka hari itu diisi dengan pertengkaran-perteng karan kecil antara satu dengan yang lain. Yah.. Walau biasanya beberapa kali akan saling menghajar dan melayangkan pukulan, tapi itu tidak terjadi sekarang. Sepertinya mereka tidak ingin jika harus merusak ruang music dan membuang waktu mereka untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat.

Latihan mereka juga diisi dengan adegan mesra antara KyuSung, dan itu membuat Siwon benar-benar kesal- cemburu. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah suami sah Yesung. Siwon juga mencintai Yesung. Yesungnya.

Mencintai Yesung? Ya.. Sejak Leetuek mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Siwon, ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia memang mencintai Yesung. Jika tidak mengapa ia begitu kesal saat Kyuhyun terlihat dekat dengan Yesung? Dan pada malam ia menolong Yesung, bukankah ia juga mencium Yesung? Setelah Siwon coba untuk memikirkannya lagi, ia semakin yakin bahwa cintanya dulu pada Yesung belum hilang, bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang.

Dan untuk perlakuannya pada Yesung, ia harus berusaha lebih keras untuk merubah sikapnya pada Yesung. Dia masi terbawa suasana dimana ia dan Yesung selalu berkelahi.

Sepertinya kesabaran Siwon sudah sampai pada batasnya. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang memeluk Yesung erat dan mencium pipi Yesung yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

Yesung? Ayolah, Yesung tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, ia tau Kyuhyun menyukainya dan dia tidak mempermasalahkan itu selama masi dalam konteks yang masi bisa untuk ditoleransi, dan walaupun ia melarang Kyuhyun serta melemparkan deathglare andalannya, Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti.

Siwon yang sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabaran, segera menarik kasar tangan Yesung keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyuhyun yang meneriakinya di belakang tidak ia gubris sama sekali.

"Choi Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan hah? Lepaskan tanganku Choi!" Siwon tidak menjawab. Ia masi menarik tangan Yesung menyusuri lorong-lorong yang cukup ramai. Memaksa Yesung untuk mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi.

Berbagai pertanyaan mencuat dari mahasiswa- mahasiswa yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka. Bagaimana tidak, Siwon dan Yesung berandalan kelas kakap terlihat bersama dengan aura gelap yang mengelilingi Siwon. Bahkan Donghae yang ingin menghampiri Yesungpun mengurungi niatnya saat itu juga 'sepertinya akan terjadi perang dunia ke III'. Gumam Donghae pelan.

"Choi Siwon lepaskan aku" Siwon tetap diam.

". . ."

"Choi. Siwon!"

". . ."

"Yak! Choi Siwon". Yesung menyentakan tangannya dari cengkraman Siwon, namun cengkraman itu semakin kuat.

"LEPASKAN" Kali ini Yesung berteriak kepda Siwon. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya seraya  
>berbalik dan menatap tajam Yesung yang membalas tatapan itu tak kalah tajam dari Siwon.<p>

Semua orang yang melihat itu menahan nafas mereka. 'Siwon akan menghajar Yesung'. Batin mereka asal.

"Taruhan kali ini Siwon yang akan menang". Ucap seorang namja tinggi kepada teman di sampinya. "Oke, aku taruhan Yesung yang akan menang" Sahut teman sang namja menanggapi ucapan temannya tersebut.

Namun kali ini mereka semua salah prediksi. Bukannya memukul Yesung, Siwon malah menarik tangan Yesung dan merengkuh pinggangnya. Membuat Yesung yang sedang tidak fokus terdorong ke depan membuat jarak diantara mereka berdua menipis dan Yesung dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon di wajahnya.

'BLUSH'

Tiba-tiba wajah Yesung merona. Ya, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas namun Yesung tetap merasa gugup dan merasakan wajahnya memanas dia belum pernah berjarak sedekat dan dalam keadaan seperti ini dengan Siwon sebelumnya.

Tidak berbeda dengan orang-orang yang melihat adegan langka tersebut.

'Hyung.. jangan lupakan aku ya.. tunggu aku pulang. Setelah pulang nanti dari Inggris, aku akan meramal hyung'

Sekelebat bayangan memori masa lalunya teringat oleh Yesung.

"Wonnie?" Gumam Yesung pelan. Siwon dapat mendengar itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya sebentar dan membulatkan matanya. 'Apa mungkin dia sudah ingat'? Pikir Siwon masi dengan menatap kedalam onyx Yesung. Siwon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung. "Diamlah dan ikuti saja aku" Ucap Siwon pelan hingga hanya mereka bedua yang dapat mendengar. Siwon kembali menarik tangan Yesung yang kali ini tanpa penolakan dari sang empunya tangan. 'Wonnie?'

Semua orang-orang yang tadi menyaksikan adagen itu, kembali di hiasi tanda tanya di kepala mereka. Ada apa dengan Yesung dan Siwon? Mereka berbisik.

"Kau tidak akan bisa merebutnya dariku Choi Siwon" Ucap seorang namja yang berdiri di depan  
>lorong. Menyaksikan setiap adegan langka yang dilakukan oleh Siwon kepada Yesung. Sebuah seringaian terpampang jelas di wajah tampan itu.<p>

.

.

Hening mendominasi mobil yang sedang membelah jalanan Kota Seoul itu.

Sudah hampir setengah jam orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu bersama, tapi belum ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaran. Jenuh, membuat Yesung angkat bicara.

"Apa-apaan kau seenaknya menarikku"

Siwon tak menggubris ia masi sibuk mengendari mobilnya. Yesung memanas, tangannya terkepal marah dengan sikap Siwon

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MUAK DENGANMU CHOI SIWON" Yesung menaikan suaranya, membuat Siwon harus menepikan mobil yang sedang ia kendarai. Menyetir dalam emosi selabil itu sangat berbahaya bagi mereka.

Hening. Kembali hening yang mendomisi keadaan di dalam mobil.

"Jauhi Kyuhyun" Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Siwon. Bingung. "Berhentilah membiarkan dia melakukan apapun padamu! Itu menjijikan"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Balas Yesung keras. Sungguh, dia merasakan sakit saat Siwon- secara tidak langsung- mengatainya menjijikan.

"Itu urusanku Choi Jong Woon! Aku suamimu sekarang!" Yesung mendengus mendengar jawaban Siwon.

"Suami eoh? Suami? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan padaku bahwa jangan mencampuri urusan  
>masing-masing? Dan satu lagi, aku melakukan ini semua hanya karena Eommamu Choi Siwon"<p>

Siwon terdiam. Semua yang dikatakan Yesung benar. Dari awal mereka melakukan ini hanya karna Leeteuk dan Kangin. Selebihnya, sampai saat ini mereka masi berstatus 'musuh'

"Aku membencimu Choi Siwon,"

.

.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika aku mencintaimu?"

.

DEG

.

.

.  
>TBC<p>

.

Annyeong ^^ Lala comeback dari nhiatus.. *tepuk tangan* #plakk.

Mianhae, bukan maksud saia buat ng' lanjutin ni ff, cuma bener- bener ng' bisa untuk dilanjutin

#lirik laptop rusak dipojokan.

Dan karena saia merasa belum tenang, jadi saia putuskan untuk lanjut walau dengan cara aneh bin ajaib XD Thank untuk someone *lirik* berdo'alah supaya someone itu tidak jenuh XD

Sekali Mianhae *bow* Lala harap masi ada yang ingat ama ff ini. Jika nanti banyak yang ripiu, bakal lanjut dan kalo ng' ya~ ng' dilanjut.

Gamsahamnida buat yang udah ngeriview di chapter sebelumnya itu semangat buat la untuk ngelanjutinnya. Mian ng' bisa balas atu-atu ya~ Sekali lagi Mianhamnida dan Gamsahamnida *bow*

.

.

.  
>RCL?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Aku membencimu Choi Siwon,"

.  
>"Tapi, bagaimana jika aku<br>mencintaimu?"

.  
>DEG<p>

.

**HATE YOU BUT I LOVE YOU  
>Chapter 7<br>**  
><strong>Cast<strong>: Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun

**Pairing**: WonSung or YeWon,  
>KyuSung<p>

**Warning:** YAOI (BoysXBoys),  
>OOC, Un-Official Pair, Typo(s), and<br>miss typo, serta ke gajean  
>lainnya.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Saia memang ng' punyak hak  
>sedikitpun dengan para cast<br>disini, sai Cuma minjam  
>nama, tapi, saia bikin ff ini<br>dengan pemikiran saia  
>sendiri, ok..<p>

**If you DON'T LIKE YAOI (BOYS LOVE), CRAIK PAIR, or OOC, sebaiknya jangan dibaca karna sudah saia peringatkan.  
>Dari pada anda memberikan sebuah flame pada saia.<br>Saia membutuhkan orang yang bisa menghargai karya orang lain, bukan sebaliknya**.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.  
>Keadaan kembali sunyi, tidak ada seorang-pun yg berniat untuk mengeluarkan suara mereka hanya untuk menghilangkan keheningan yang kembali tercipta.<p>

Yesung bingung. Sangat bingung. Mendengar perkataan tadi, jujur ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh menyeruak dari dalam tubuhnya. Senang? Entahlah, ia pun tak paham. Tapi ku rasa bukan hanya itu yang ia rasakan. Sebuah rasa ambigu yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan kini membingungkannya.

"Sudahlah Siwon! Jangan membual lagi!"

"Aku tidak membual Jong Woon! Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak pernah bermain dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku serius" Siwon menatap manik kelam yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya. Manik yang begitu indah itu menyiratkan ketidak percayaan yang tampak jelas di dalamnya.

"Kau serius mencintaiku? Hah.. Omong kosong apa lagi ini Choi Siwon! Kau pikir aku percaya padamu? Semua yang kau katakan padaku tadi? Siapa yang percaya orang yang sangat membencinmu, musuh abadimu, orang yang bahkan tidak peduli dan memandang jijik padamu ternyata mencintaimu? Aku tak butuh omong kosongmu Siwon. Apa eommamu menjanjikan sesuatu padamu untuk mengatakan ini padaku?" Yesung tersenyum sinis pada Siwon.

Wajah Siwon mengeras. Ia tau dengan jelas apa maksud dari perkataan Yesung barusan. Marah? Pasti. Se-kurang ajarnya Siwon, dia tidak pernah bermain dengan perasaannya. Bahkan jika eommanya memaksapun ia tidak akan mau membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Tak kecuali orang-orang yang selama ini selalu menempel padanya. Mereka yang selalu mendekatinya, bukan dia yang mendekati mereka.

Siwon mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga Yesung dapat merasakan dinginnya kaca di belakangnya.

Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yesung. Membuat Yesung tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun karna tubuhnya terhimpit oleh tubuh Siwon dan kaca mobil di belakangnya.

Siwon menangkupkan wajah Yesung. Memaksa Yesung untuk melihat ke arahnya. Tatapannya tidak bisa di artikan oleh Yesung. Marah, kecewa, sedih semua bercampur aduk di sana.

Helaan nafas Siwon yang memburu dapat di rasakan dengan jelas oleh Yesung. Mint segar menguar dari tubuh Siwon. Tanpa sadar Yesung terlena dengan aroma tubuh Siwon tersebut.

"Ku katakan padamu Kim Jong Woon. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan eommaku. Kau membuatku benar-benar marah padamu Jong Woon. Tapi tetap aku tidak bisa memukulmu, karna.. Karna aku mencintaimu" bisik Siwon tajam.  
>Yesung berdigik, sekali lagi ia menantang manik di depannya, dan sekarang ia menemukan keseriusan di sana.<p>

Lama mereka tertidam. Yesung tidak mencoba membalas atau menjawab perkataan Siwon. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa tersorot ke dalam mata yang kini berubah menatapnya dengan lembut itu. Seolah-seolah ia adalah sebuah benda yang akan pecah jika Siwon menatapnya dengan tajam.

Siwon menempelkan keningnya ke kening Yesung. Nafas mereka berbaur menjadi satu. Anehnya Yesung tidak mencoba untuk menjauhkan wajah Siwon dari wajahnya.

"Yesung-ah, Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae. Kau tau, aku marah melihatmu membiarkan Kyuhyun menyentuhmu. Aku cemburu Yesung. Aku yang suamimu tidak pernah menyentuhmu seperti itu. Jadi, aku tidak suka hal itu Yesung.. Saranghae" Siwon mengecup pelan kening Yesung dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yesung. Ia kembali pada posisinya semula dan bersiap untuk kembali menjalankan mobil.

"Kita pulang" ucapnya pelan tanpa menoleh kepada Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung? Dia hanya bisa terdiam di samping Siwon. Wajahnya menunduk, dan jika di perhatikan lagi ada rona merah di wajahnya.

Yesung si brandalan blushing? Ckck.

.

"Yesung.. Hari ini kita pergi bersama ke Universitas ok" Siwon menyuap sarapan paginya dengan tenang.

"Ne" Jawab Yesung pelan. Sejak pengakuan Siwon tempo hari, Yesung merasa sedikit canggung dengan keberadaan Siwon di dekatnya. Namun sejak saat itu, tidak ada lagi pertengkaran yang membuat wajah dan tubuh mereka menjadi warna biru.  
>Dan ia sudah berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan antara ia dan Siwon.<p>

Semuanya berjalan dengan mulus. Kyuhyun yang selalu menggodanya, dan di pastikan Kyuhyun akan mendapat tatapan membunuh dari seseorang- yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang berubah lebih baik dari biasanya, Leeteuk yang masi sering mengunjungi mereka dan begitu senang saat ia mendapati putra-putranya- tidak sengaja- berpelukan saat tidur. Yang pasti tidak mereka ketahui. Dan acara persiapan mereka untuk penampilan beberapa minggu lagipun sudah sempurna.

Namun, roda akan terus berputar, dan pasti ada kalanya semua berjalan tidak semulus yang diharapkan.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Ekspresimu berlebihan.. Orang-orang akan tertawa melihatmu seperti itu, seharusnya kau membuat penonton merasa terharu, sedih, bukannya malah tertawa"

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Aku tau, besok kita akan tampil aku akan berlatih sebaik mungkin. Dan Choi Siwon! Suaramu sungguh parah.. Sebaiknya kamu tidak usah menyanyi"

"Setidaknya aku masi bisa berakting, kau tau Kyu, ekspresimu barusan seperti orang yang sedang menahan panggilan alamnya haha" Tawa Siwon menggema di ruangan yang hanya di isi oleh dua orang namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun menatap garang Siwon memberikan death glarenya pada Siwon yang tidak berhenti tertawa.  
>"Kau pikir suaramu yang seperti kaleng pecah itu bagus?"<p>

Suara tawa Siwon yang tadinya mendominasi tiba-tiba lenyap seketika.  
>"kaleng peceh? Suaramu bahkan tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali" balasnya kejam.<p>

"Yak! Aku ini berada di posisi ke-dua di Art Of Voice kau tau" balas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak tau itu? Dan ku katakan padamu, aku peringkat pertama di Drama Acting. Jadi aku lebih unggul darimu" ejek Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"KUDA! Itu berbeda, kau menjadi peringkat pertama di acting. Sedangkan aku di hal menyanyi. Itu jelas berbeda" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Siwon- mengejek.

"Ya.. Aku tau itu. Aku juga cukup terkejut saat tiba-tiba peringkat di Art Of Voice berubah. Kasihan Ryeowook. Kau menggeser posisinya" Siwon merubah wajahnya se-prihatin mungkin.

"Dan di Good Dancer, belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan Eunhyuk hyung" ucap Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Untuk beberapa saat, suasa hening kembali mendominasi ruangan tersebut.

Hingga pada akhirnya Siwon mengeluarkan suaranya "bukankah posisi pertama Art Of Voice di tempati Yesung? Apa.. Apa Kau pernah mendengar Yesung menyanyi atau mendengar suaranya saat bernyanyi, Cho? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya menyanyi. Selama kita latihan dia hanya duduk dan mendengar lagu yang akan ia bawakan. Tidak bernyanyi sedikitpun. Tapi kenapa posisinya tidak pernah berubah?" tanya Siwon

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. "Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Aku juga belum pernah mendengar suara Yesung hyung. Setiap ia di minta menyanyi dia hanya bilang 'aku tidak mau sonsaengnim' dan hebatnya sonsaengnim itu hanya diam saja, tidak marah atau apapun.. Donghae hyung bilang ia pernah mendengar suara Yesung hyung saat bernyanyi dan dia bilang suara Yesung hyung itu benar-benar bagus." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah jendela.

Untuk beberapa saat atmosfer yang berada di sekitar dua namja tampan ini begitu tenang. Benar-benar sebuah kemajuan di mana dua orang yang- bisa dibilang- kurang akur ini bisa bicara panjang lebar tanpa salah satu dari mereka harus di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Mungkin mereka sedang memikirkan seseorang yang membuat mereka setenang ini sekarang.

.

"Yesung. Apa kau mencintai Yesung Cho Kyuhyun?" suara Siwon menggema di ruangan yang hanya di isi oleh dua makhluk hidup itu. Suara tuts-tus piano yang tadinya melantunkan sebuah nada yang begitu indah sontak terhenti. Menyisakan suara angin yang berhembus dari arah jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini memilih untuk memainkan jemari tangannya.

"Kurasa itu harus. Karna aku bertanya padamu." Balas Siwon tegas.

"Kau sudah tau jawabanku Choi Siwon. Aku mencintai Yesung hyung, bahkan saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya" kini Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan pada Siwon yang balas menatap tajam padanya.

Sebuah seringaian tercipta di bibir Kyuhyun "Aku tau kau juga mencintainya Siwon. Dan tidak perlu mengelak, semuanya tampak jelas di matamu"

Seketika raut wajah Siwon terlihat terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun tersebut. Tidak. Dia tidak akan mengelak dari pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan. Dia tidak akan membohongi perasaannya lagi. Dia hanya terkejut. Kyuhyun benar-benar cerdik. Dan dia adalah 'lawan' yang berat bagi Siwon.

Beberapa detik kemudian raut wajah Siwon kembali seperti semula. Dan sebuah seringaian yang tidak kalah mengerikan dari Kyuhyunpun tercipta di bibirnya.

"Kau benar Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mencintainya" balas Siwon santai. Pandangannya bertemu dengan obsidian Kyuhyun yang menatap garang padanya. Dan Siwonpun membalas tak kalah garang.

"Jadi.." kyu menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Siwon yang masi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun tepat berdiri di hadapannya, Siwon berdiri dari duduknya. Dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi... Apa Cho?" tanya Siwon. Aura di sekitar mereka seketika berubah menjadi tegang dan bukanlah pilihan yang baik untuk terjebak di sana.

"Jadi.. Kita bertaruh. Sekarang" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintai Yesung, Kyuhyun. Jadi aku tidak ingin menjadikan Yesung sebagai taruhan" timpal Siwon seperti meremehkan Kyuhyun.

"Anni.. Anni. Aku juga tidak mau menjadikan Yesung sebagai taruhan. Maksudku kita bertarung untuk mendapatkan Yesung. Dan kita lihat nanti siapa yang akan Yesung pilih"

"Baiklah"

Kita lihat nanti, siapa yang Yesung pilih. Kyuhyun, atau Siwon?

.

.  
>.<p>

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tidak terasa waktu seminggu telah berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup di nanti oleh para murid SM High University. Apa lagi bagi peserta yang ambil bagian dalam perayaan HUT Universitas yang cukup terkemuka tersebut.

.  
>"Hyukkie.. Apa aku sudah terlihat tampan?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk saat mereka berada di belakang panggung untuk bersiap-siap. Ya.. Eunhyuk dan Donghae juga ikut serta dalam lomba ini. Dan sepertinya mereka benar-benar berjodoh, hingga kali ini se kelompok bersama Ki Kibum- siswa dari Drama Class.<p>

"Untuk apa terlihat tampan? Itu akan membuatku cemburu karena semua mata melihat padamu. Apa lagi para fansmu itu. Apa namanya ya..? Hmm.. WLPD. Ya, kalau tidak salah itu singkatan dari 'We Love Prince Donghae'. Huh.. Apa mereka tidak tau, bahwa aku tidak suka dengan mereka yang selalu mengejarmu itu" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sambil sesekali menggerutu pelan di samping Donghae

"Ckckck.. Apa Lee Hyuk Jae-KU sedang cemburu eoh? Sudah.. Jangan cemberut lagi, nanti aku kelepasan lo.." Donghae terkekeh pelan sambil mengecup pelan bibir Eunhyuk

"Saranghae" lanjutnya sambil membelai pipi Eunhyuk dengan senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya.

"Ne.. Nado Saranghaeyo Donghae-ah" Eunhyuk membalas senyuman Donghae dengan tak kalah manisnya.

"Apa kita akan masi berdiam diri di sini? Setelah Yesung hyung dan 'partner' nya itu tampil, selanjutnya giliran kita Hae. Lagi pula apa kau tidak ingin melihat penampilan Yesung hyung? Ku rasa kita sudah terlam-" Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya saat Donghae menyumpal mulutnya dengan ciuman manis.

"Kau cerewet sekali sih" Donghae meninggalkan Eunhyuk di tempatnya setelah ia mengacak-acak pelan rambut Eunhyuk.

"Ikan-ah! Tunggu aku.. Ais.. Kau merusak rambutku"

.

Saat Donghae tiba di samping panggung bersama Eunhyuk yang mengamit lengannya- mesra, ia mendengar sebuah alunan suara yang begitu indah. Ia dapat melihat penonton dan juri yang terhipnotis dengan suara yang mengalun merdu itu.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah panggung. Di sana dia melihat Yesung yang tengah menyanyikan- sebuah lagu yang menyedihkan dan menyayat hati- di mana Yesung- seperti memangku Siwon- yang tengah terletak tak berdaya di lantai dengan darah dimana-mana- dan Kyuhyun yang berlutut di dekat mereka. Yesung tengah menangis menambah kesan menyedihkan di sana.

"Hae-ah.. Apa tema yang Yesung hyung dan mereka berdua bawakan? Yesung hyung tidak mau mengatakannya padaku" Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari atas panggung- di mana Yesung yang masi bernyanyi- ke arah Donghae yang menunjukan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di tangkap oleh Eunhyuk.

"Hmm.. Drama musical. Kalau tidak salah bercerita tentang tiga orang sahabat, di mana salah satu dari mereka- Kyuhyun- berubah dan membunuh temannya- Siwon-. Cerita lengkapnya aku tidak tau, karna Yesung hyung hanya cerita segitu padaku. Dan lagi, aku tidak bisa melihat detailnya karna namja chinguku yang tadi ngambek di belakang panggung" jawab Donghae sambil mencubit hidung mancung Eunhyuk.

"Ais... Kau ini suka sekali mencubit hidungku. Sakit tau" Eunhyuk memukul pelan lengan Donghae.

"Eh? Tunggu. Sahabat? Haha kau bercanda? Semua orang tau bagaimana hubungan Siwon dan Yesung hyung yang 'sangat bersahabat' itu ckck" Eunhyuk tertawa pelan membuatnya terlihat begitu manis.  
>"Dan siapa yang menyangka bahwa Yesung hyung yang di cap sebagai brandalan kelas tinggi bisa beracting sebagus itu? Dia benar-benar hebat" lanjutnya dengan wajah yang begitu menggemaskan<p>

"Ais.. Namjaku ini imut sekali" lagi- Donghae mencubit hidung Eunhyuk. "Hentikan itu Lee Donghae! Hidungku bisa seperti badut karenamu!" Eunhyuk mencoba untuk menjauhkan tangan Donghae dari hidungnya

"Hmm.. Lalu bagaimana hubungan mereka sekarang? Kulihat mereka tidak membuat keributan di lorong lagi. Ckck apa sejak menikah mereka berdamai?" lagi. Eunhyuk bertanya pada Donghae yang dari tadi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari panggung. Eunhyukpun mengikuti pandangan Donghae dan kini terlihat Kyuhyun yang memeluk Yesung yang benar-benar menangis. 'Mereka benar-benar hebat' batinnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau Hyukkie. Bukankah bagus jika mereka berdamai? Yang aku bayangkan adalah bagaimana reaksi semua orang- khususnya mahasiswa di sini- mengetahui jika mereka berdua menikah? Ckck aku tidak bisa bayangkan itu" ucap Donghae  
>"Dan.. Namja itu Cho Kyuhyun. Ku rasa ia juga ikut berperan dalam drama ini" lanjutnya. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan wajah yang sarat dengan tanda tanya dan kebingungan yang besar<p>

"Sudahlah. Jangan pikirkan ucapanku tadi chagie.. Itu akan merusak otakmu hehe" tawa Donghae yang kembali mengacak rambut Eunhyuk.

"Acak-acak saja terus rambutku. Nanti dia akan bisa rapi sendiri" sungut Eunhyuk yang disambut dengan tawaan yang semakin keras dari Donghae.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo kita bersiap untuk tampil. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai. Oh ya, dan ayo kita cari namja Kibum dari Drama Class itu. Jika kita tidak segera menemukannya, kita tidak akan bisa tampil" Donghae segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk meninggalkan tempatnya tadi.

"Ais.. Donghae-ya!'

.

.  
>.<p>

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan keras setelah Yesung, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun membungkukan badan mereka dan meninggalkan panggung. Tanpa menoleh sedikitput, Yesung segera meninggalkan kedua rekannya tersebut.

"Yesung hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun karna ia tertinggal jauh dari Yesung. Namun Yesung terus melangkah, tidak menghiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Hyung-ah" setelah berhasil mengejar Yesung, Kyuhyun menahan tangan Yesung dan membalikan tubuh Yesung menghadap padanya.

'Yesung hyung benar-benar menangis. Imut sekali dia, matanya berkaca-kaca dan memerah, pipinya menggembung dan wajahnya berwarna merah' batin Kyuhyun saat melihat Yesung mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tidak sesuai dengan imaj-nya itu.

Merasa risih karna Kyuhyun yang tidak berhenti menapatnya, akhirnya Yesung mengeluarkan suaranya juga "berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan mesum seperti itu Kyuhyun. Aku menjadi risih" omel Yesung. Dan Kyuhyun tidak menggubris ucapannya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak menyangka hyung akan bernyanyi dan ber-acting sebagus tadi. Suaramu begitu bagus hyung, sekarang aku tidak akan mempertanyakan peringkatku dalam bidang menyanyi lagi karna berada di bawahmu ckckk. Aku bahkan sedikit khawatir karna biasanya saat kita latihan hyung hanya melihat dan tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya aku dan Choi Kuda itu yang berlatih" tangan Kyuhyun bergerak ke pipi Yesung dan menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa di sana.

"Tidak mungkin aku akan ber-acting menangis setiap kita latihan. Itu akan menghancurkan pamorku sebagai brandalan" balas Yesung sembarangan.

"Hahaha aku yakin pamormu sudah turun sejak kau menangis dengan begitu manisnya di panggung tadi hyung. Huh.. Tapi aku jadi kesal, karna kini semua orang tau sisi lembut dan manismu hyung. Dan aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang mendekatimu"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Ais.. Sudahlah. Jika hyung tidak mengerti. Aku harus segera pulang. Dari tadi eommaku mengirimiku ribuan sms memaksaku pulang cepat. Ahh.. Padahal aku ingin mengantarmu pulang hyung" Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecewa

"Cepatlah kau pulang Kyu.. Atau tidak nanti eommamu akan mencemaskanmu" Yesung tertawa saat ia mengatakan itu pada Kyuhyun, "kenapa semua namja yang kukenal adalah mommy boy? Ckck" lanjutnya dan seketika sosok Siwon hadir dalam bayangannya

Sontak hal itu membuatnya berhenti tertawa dan langsung terdiam 'kenapa malah namja kurang ajar itu yang aku bayangkan?' batinnya.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu hyung. Ya sudah.. Aku pulang dulu ne. Sampai jumpa hari senin hyung" Kyuhyun menangkupkan wajah Yesung dan mengecup lembut kedua mata Yesung masi memerah.

"Bye chagie.." teriak Kyuhyun dan menghilang di balik pintu yang ada di sana.

"Anak itu ada-ada saja" gumam Yesung pelan. Seperti sekarang Yesung sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

'Aku saja tidak pernah melakukan itu padanya- saat ia sadar' batin Siwon yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Yesung, ia melihat dan mendengar semua yang Yesung dan Kyuhyun bicarakan barusan.

'Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengingatku Yesung'

.

.

"Apa pilihannya Choi?" Yesung melirik Siwon yang berdiri santai di sampingnya.

"Pilihannya hanya dua. Pertama, kita tetap di sini hingga menunggu hujan- yang entah kapan akan reda, atau kita berlari menerobos hujan dan harus basah kuyup saat tiba di mobil" balas Siwon dengan pandangannya yang tidak lepas dari air hujan yang turun dengan lebat.

Ya.. Saat ini 'pasangan' muda dari keluarga Choi ini tengah berdiri di teras salah satu gedung di Universitas mereka yang berhadapan langsung dengal hall tempat parkir. Dan sepertinya cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat sekarang. Hujan yang turun dengan deras beberapa menit yang lalu membuat mereka terjebak di sana. Mengingat jarak tempat mobil Siwon terparkir cukup jauh dari sana.

"Jika menunggu hujan reda ku rasa hujan tidak akan reda hingga pagi" gumam Yesung lirih.

"Kalau begitu kita trobos saja hujan ini. Lagi pula besok kita tidak kuliah. Jadi tidak akan masalah" usul Siwon pada Yesung. Sepertinya mereka terlihat semakin akrab sekarang, dan kecanggungan yang begitu terasa seminggu yang lain kini mulai mencair.

"Hmm.. Ku rasa kau ada benarnya juga kuda. Tap- YAK! Tunggu jangan menarikku seperti ini! Yak Choi Siwon!" Siwon menarik tangan Yesung dan menerobos derasnya hujan. Sensasi dingin segera mereka rasakan saat butiran air hujan mengenai tubuh mereka.

"Jangan berbikir terlalu lama Jong Woon. Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini dan segera pulang" ucap Siwon sedikit berteriak pada Yesung akibat suara hujan yang lebih keras dari suaranya.

Yesung masi berlari di tengah hujan dengan Siwon yang menarik- menggenggam tangannya.

Setelah sampai, Siwon segera melepaskan tangan Yesung. Dan memasuki mobil mereka dengan di ikuti oleh Yesung.

Mereka sibuk mencoba membersihkan tubuh mereka dari air hujan "Ais... Bajuku basah semua" gerutu Yesung sambil mengacak rambutnya- mencoba untuk mengeringkan rambut tersebut

"Bukan hanya baju saja yang basah. Tapi ini namanya mandi" ucap Siwon. Tangannya bergerak mencari sesuatu di jok belakang mobilnya.

"Ini. Buka bajumu dan pakai kemeja itu. Setidaknya kau tidak akan kedinginan" Siwon menyerahkan sebuah kemeja putih yang terlihat kebesaran jika di pakai oleh Yesung.

"Lalu kau bagaimana?" Yesung mengambil kemeja tersebut dan mulai melepas baju yang di pakainya.

"Aku juga tidak akan terus memakai baju basah ini. Tapi aku pakai celananya, dan kau bajunya" jelas Siwon. "lagi pula masi ada selimut di belakang" lanjutnya.

"Ini baju siapa? Dan kenapa di mobilmu ada baju begini?" Tanya Yesung lagi. Dan sekarang ia sudah dalam keadaan topless di depan Siwon. Apa dia tidak tau bagaimana susahnya Siwon menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyerangnya saat ini juga?

"I..ini yang namanya sedia payung sebelum hujan" jawab Siwon terbata. Mengikuti hal yg sama dengan Yesung, ia juga melepaskan pakaiannya.

Siwon mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan Yesung, dengan dia yang mencoba untuk melepaskan pakaiannya.

Beberapa saat berlalu hingga akhirnya Yesung dan Siwon selesai.

"Huh.. Tidak buruk walau hanya di atar lutut"

Siwon mengalihkan pandanganya kepada Yesung,  
>Oh great.. Siwon tertegun melihat penampilan Yesung yang memakai kemeja kebesaran- miliknya. Ia bisa melihat bahu Yesung yang sedikit terekspos. Tangan-tangan kecilnya tertupi oleh lengan kemeja yang panjang. Dan kemeja itu hanya mampu menutupi sebagian pahanya.<p>

"Huh.. Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu Choi? Hmm... Apa tidak apa kau topless seperti itu? Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Tanya Yesung

"Hey.. Siapa yang melihatmu.. No problem, bukankah sebagai suami yang baik aku harus mengalah pada istriku? Ckck dan aku tidak akan cocok jika berpenampilan seperti itu. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah merinding" balas Siwon, tangannya berbergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu di jok belakang

Yesung memutar bola matanya mendengar penuturan Siwon barusan.

"Ini selimut jika kau kedinginan" Siwon menyerahkan selimut tersebut kepada Yesung. Dan Yesung menyambutnya.

"Hanya satu? Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak perlu. Lagi pula aku harus menyetir" Siwon menyiapkan mobilnya untuk segera beranjak dari sana.

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Gomawo"

Perlahan mobil yang mereka tumpangi mulai berjalan membelah hujan yang tak henti-hentinya mengguyur kota seoul malam itu.

.

.

"Yesung-ah. Bangun. Kita sudah sampai di rumah"  
>Siwon menguncang tubuh Yesung pelan karena Yesung yang tertidur saat di perjalan<p>

"hmm.. Hmm.." tak ada respon dari Yesung. Hanya gumaman pelan yang keluar dari bibir kissable itu.

Melihat itu Siwon tertawa pelan "Ckck.. Siapa yang mengira bahwa 'Yesung si brandalan' saat tertidur terlihat begitu sangat manis" gumamnya.

Untuk sesaat Siwon memandangi wajah damai malaikat-nya yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Seorang namja yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Namja yang selama ini adalah orang nomor satu yang tidak ia sukai di SM University, walau sekarang ia sadar alasan selama ini ia selalu mengganggu namja itu. Ya. Rasa itu adalah rasa tertariknya yang baru ia sadari. Namja yang ternyata adalah orang yang menjadi masalalunya yang begitu indah. Dan ia berjanji, bukan, ia bukan janji kepada orang tuanya apalagi eommanya yang memulai hubungan yang tidak main-main ini. Melainkan janji kepada dirinya sendiri. Janji untuk menebus semua kesalahannya pada namja yang kini tengah tertidur lelap itu- janji untuk membahagiakan namja tersebut selama hidupnya.

Cukup lama ia memandangi wajah yang kini terlihat damai itu. Tak tega rasanya jika ia membangunkan Yesung, ia memilih untuk segera keluar dari mobil. Berbalik menuju sisi lain mobilnya dan menggendong Yesung yang sama sekali tidak terusik dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

.

Siwon merebahkan pelan tubuh Yesung di atas bed ber cover hijau muda itu. Ia menyelimuti tubuh yang tidak lebih besar darinya itu dengan selimut yang cukup tebal hingga sebatas bahu. Setelah itu Siwon mencium kening Yesung- lama "Good night. Saranghae" bisiknya pelan sebelum ia berbalik ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Pagi ini salju pertama di Seoul mulai turun dari langit. Udara yang semula tidak terlalu dingin kini terasa menusuk kulit. Setidaknya warga Kota Seoul harus bersyukur, sebab ini adalah hari minggu. Sehingga mereka tidak perlu keluar dari selimut mereka yang hangat untuk melakukan aktifitas harian mereka. Namun masi ada juga warga yang meramaikan jalanan yang kini tertutupi dengan hamparan salju yang putih.

Yesung terbangun saat ia merasakan dingin mulai mengintimidasi tubuhnya. Ia mengerjabkan matanya untuk membiasan onyxnya dengan cahaya kamar tersebut

Dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok Choi Siwon yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Ia menatap wajah tampan itu- intens. Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari bibir kissable miliknya- melihat ekspresi tidur milik Siwon.

"Aku baru sadar jika Choi Siwon begitu tampan" ia bergumam pelan dan mulai menyusuri wajah itu.

Namun Yesung berhenti saat sesuatu menarik tangannya yang berada di pipi Siwon. Ia tidak sempat menghindar dan dengan sekejap, ia merasakan tubuhnya tertarik kedepan dan ia menemukan sepasang obsidan sedang menatap ke onyxnya.

Sebuah suara- yang begitu pelan- namun masi dapat di dengar Yesung- keluar dari bibir Siwon "boleh aku minta morning kiss-ku?"

"MWO?!" Yesung berteriak histeris sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Siwon yang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Apak kau tuli Choi Yesung? Aku meminta morning kissku" Siwon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung- yang masi mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan itu.

"YAK! YAK! Choi Siwon gila! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Awas saja jika kau berani melakukannya. Aku tidak akan segan-segan memukulmu sampai babak belur" Yesung mencoba untuk mengancam Siwon, namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil.

Karna semakin khawatir dengan apa yang Siwon lakukan, tanpa pikir panjang ia menggigit keras tangan Siwon "AWW! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung. "Auu.. Kau gila Yesung. Kalau tanganku infeksi bagaimana?" Siwon menatap prihatin pada bekas gigitan Yesung tersebut.

"Biarin.." Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera beranjak dari sana menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Sarapan pagi di kediaman pasangan muda dari keluarga Choi itu terlihat damai dan tenang. Baik Siwon maupun Yesung tidak ada yang berminat untuk memulai pembicaran.

Hingga akhirnya karena jenuh Yesung mengeluarkan suaranya. "Siwon.. Hmm tadi pagi aku menemukan sebuah foto di kamar. Di dalam foto itu ada 2 namja yang masi anak-anak yang terlihat begitu akrab" mulai Yesung.

Siwon yang pada awalnya ingin menyuap sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya tiba-tiba terhenti dan mengalihkan pandanganya pada Yesung.

"Lalu?" tanya Siwon.

"Lalu.. Tiba-tiba di kepalaku muncul bayangan-bayangan yang membuatku pusing" kekejutan nampak jelas dari raut wajah Siwon 'Apa.. Ia mulai mengingatnya?' batin Siwon

.

To Be Continued

. A/N: Annyeong hasimikka  
>chingudeul ^^<br>Lala balik bawa chapter 7..  
>Somoga tidak mengecewakan ne,<br>coz Lala ndiri kurang yakin ama

chapter ini.. :D

And BIG THANK FOR  
>prass97, Guest, Reeiini, Jisaid,<br>aKYU CLOUD, Yefit clouds, Kim  
>HaeWon, Kira is Choi Dabin<br>Naepoppo, cloudyeye, wonnie,  
>Cho Kyu Chely, Thewi Choi,<br>Ahjumma Namja, Guest, rayie 159,  
>Magieapril, yesungismine, uU,<br>cloudsecung, ,  
>Maiko2310, KyuWoon, ,<br>MJ, Cha2LoveKorean, yesungie  
>lover, wonwon, 407bubleblue,<br>maycloudself13, saniasudiono,  
>dhia bintang, winslia bego,<br>yesungshiper, vitriyantilover  
>.id, nashya, 1,<br>TrinCloudSparky u,Kisscha,  
>kyuhyuk07<p>

Jeongmal gamsahamnida untuk riview-nya :) itu sangat ngaruh  
>buat Lala untuk lanjutin ff ini. And<br>mian ng' bisa bales atu-atu  
>*bow* and last, InsyaAllah next<br>chapter ntu last chapter XDD *amin*

.

Riview ya~

.  
>Big Hug,<p>

LalaClouds  
>.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"Siwon.. Hmm tadi  
>pagi aku menemukan sebuah<br>foto di kamar. Di dalam foto itu  
>ada 2 namja yang masi anak-<br>anak yang terlihat begitu akrab"  
>mulai Yesung.<br>Siwon yang pada awalnya ingin  
>menyuap sesendok nasi ke<br>dalam mulutnya tiba-tiba  
>terhenti dan mengalihkan<br>pandanganya pada Yesung.

"Lalu?" tanya Siwon.

"Lalu.. Tiba-tiba di kepalaku  
>muncul bayangan-bayangan<br>yang membuatku pusing"  
>keterkejutan nampak jelas dari<br>raut wajah Siwon 'Apa.. Ia mulai  
>mengingatnya?' batin Siwon<p>

.

HATE YOU BUT I LOVE YOU

.  
>Chapter 8<p>

.

Cast: Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun

Pairing: WonSung/ YeWon,  
>KyuSung, HaeHyukEunHae

Warning: YAOI (BoysXBoys),  
>OOC, Un-Official Pair, Typo(s),<br>and  
>miss typo, serta ke gajean<br>lainnya.

Disclaimer: Saia memang ng'  
>punyak hak<br>sedikitpun dengan para cast  
>disini, saia Cuma minjam<br>nama, tapi, saia bikin ff ini  
>dengan pemikiran saia<br>sendiri, ok..

If you do not like Craick pair, and  
>all that smells YAOI should not<br>read this and provide flame. I  
>need someone who can<br>appreciate the work of others, not  
>the other way<p>

.  
>Don't Like? Don't Read!<p>

.

Happy Reading ^^

.  
>.<p>

"Hmm... Mungkin kau akan ingat jika sudah saatnya" Siwon menyendokan suapan terakhir ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku selesai"

"Cepat sekali kau, aku bahkan belum menghabiskan setengah dari makananku"

"Kau itu lamban Choi Yesung" Siwon beranjak dari duduknya, berniat untuk membawa piring makannya dan membawanya ke dapur. Tapi, sebelum itu ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengacak rambut Yesung.

"Choi Siwon! Jangan lakukan itu! Dan jangan panggil aku Choi Yesung. Aku tidak mengakuimu sebagai suamiku..!" teriak Yesung keras. Bahkan suaranya menggelegar di dalam rumah yang cukup mewah itu.

Diteriaki seperti itu, Siwon hanya bisa terkekeh pelan "jangan marah-marah seperti itu baby. Nanti cantikmu hilang lo"

"Choi Siwon..!" teriak Yesung— lagi.  
>'Ada apa dengan Kuda itu. Huhh.. Andwe. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas' batinnya dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil memegangi pipinya yang memerah.<p>

.  
>oOo_oOo<p>

.

"Kau ada acara?"

"Ya. Aku ada janji dengan Kyuhyun. Tadi dia mengirimiku sebuah pesan. Kau sendiri?" Yesung merapikan sweater hitam kesayanganya. Mengingat hari ini salju turun cukup lebat.

"Oh." Jawab Siwon singkat. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok Yesung— yang menurutnya sedang berputar-putar tak jelas.

Seperti gerakan slow motion saat Siwon melihat Yesung yang tergelincir dan kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Beruntung jarak antara Siwon dengan Yesung tidak terlalu jauh dan riflek Siwon yang bagus, ia dapat menangkap tubuh Yesung sebelum tubuh namja yang lebih tua darinya itu menyentuh lantai.

Keduanya terjatuh. Dengan keadaan Yesung yang tengah menindih tubuh Siwon.

Entah kenapa, waktu seakan berjalan begitu lambat saat onyx kelam bertemu dengan obsidian indah yang ada di bawahnya itu

Yesung merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Darahnya berdesir aneh, sebuah sensasi baru, ia rasakan, wajahnya memanas tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Iapun tidak menolak sedikitpun saat tangan Siwon memeluk pinggangnya erat. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegangi tengkuk Yesung dan mendorong wajahnya untuk mendekat ke wajah namja tampan— yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

Hingga akhirnya, kedua namja itu bertemu. Bertemu dalam pagutan yang menggetarkan. Sebuah tindakan yang mewakili perasaan satu sama lain. Perasaan yang selama ini berada di bawah naungan permusuhan dan kini perasaan itu berani menunjukan keeksistensiannya.

"Eunghh. . ." lenguhan keluar dari bibir Yesung yang tengah terkunci rapat oleh bibir namja yang ada di bawahnya.

Sensasi memabukan saat lidah sang namja membelai semua isi mulutnya. Membuatnya tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Otaknya seakan membeku.

Setelah beberapa menit berada dalam kemanisan yang begitu indah, kedua bibir itu berpisah, menyisakan benang saliva yang mulai putus seiring dengan menjauhnya dua wajah itu.

Deru nafas dan detak jantung yang tidak karuan mendominasi ruangan itu. Hingga akhirnya sebuah suara menghilangkan keheningan tersebut "bukankah kau akan pergi? Ku rasa sebaiknya kau bergegas pergi dari sini" Yesung yang tersadar dari lamunannya mulai bangkit dari posisi awalnya.

"Saranghae" sebuah bisikan tertangkap oleh pendengarannya.

.

oOo_oOo

.  
>.<p>

"Yesung hyung? Gwenchana?"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja" sesendok makanan kembali masuk ke dalam mulut Yesung.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan namja yang kini tengah duduk di depannya itu. Melamun. Lagi-lagi namja itu melamun. Padahal saat ini ia tengah bersama Kyuhyun. Hanya raganya, jiwanya melayang entah kemana. Bahkan Kyuhyun merasa kehadirannya tidak dianggap oleh Yesung.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu hyung. Aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat. Sekaligus aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Hmm? Baiklah"

.

oOo_oOo

.

"Huhh... Kau bercanda dengan membawaku ke sini?" Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya imut di depan Kyuhyun.

"Haha mianhae hyung.. Tapi memang di sini tempat terbaik yang ku miliki"

"Huhh.. Kau aneh Kyuhyun. Inikan di atap gedung universitas" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia menuntun tangan Yesung untuk duduk di ujung atap gedung tersebut.

"Hey.. Cho Kyuhyun. Jika Kau ingin bunuh diri, jangan ajak aku. Aku masi mau hidup"

"Aku bukan mau bunuh diri. Lagipula sekolah yang sepi seperti ini lebih menyenangkan"

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Terserah apa katamu. Sekarang kau mau mengucapkan apa padaku?" Yesung menoleh dan yang ia dapati adalah senyuman lembut dari Kyuhyun.

Sebuah tangan besar menggenggam erat tangan Yesung yang kecil. Kyuhyun tersenyum, wajahnya mendekat dan semakin mendekat pada Yesung.

Hingga akhirnya Yesung mendapat sebuah ciuman manis dari Kyuhyun. Pagutan untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Namun berbeda. Hatinya tidak bergetar saat Kyuhyun menciumnya. Ia tidak merasakan desiran aneh saat Kyuhyun memperdalam ciumannya. Yesung hanya diam, tidak membalas ataupun menolak ciuman itu.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas ciuman itu. Matanya menatap onyx indah di depannya. Tangannya dengan setia menangkupkan wajah berisi itu.

"Yesung hyung.. I Love You" akhirnya pengakuan itu terucap dan membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih tenang dan lega.

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada yang terdengar. Hanya salju putih yang terus turun ke bumi. Jika mereka tidak segera beranjak dari sana, maka bisa dijamin mereka akan menjadi boneka salju beberapa saat lagi.

"Kyu.. Mianhae" satu jawaban pasti dari Yesung membuat hati Kyuhyun terasa begitu menyakitkan. Seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah dapat menebak ini semua. Yesung bukan untuknya. Dan itu terbukti sekarang.

"Ya hyung. Aku tau. Kau tak perlu membalasnya. Itu akan membuatku semakin sakit"

Yesung tertunduk. Tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi. Ia menyayangi Kyuhyun. Tapi bukan seperti itu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainya.

Suara gelak tawa terdengar. Itu bukan berasal dari Yesung. Tapi dari Kyuhyun. Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa dan sebelah tangannya yang mengacak rambut Yesung.

"Kyu.."

"Ckck. Sudahlah hyung, jangan berwajah seperti orang yang telah melakukan kejahatan seperti itu" jeda, Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dan menggenggam lembut tangan Yesung yang terasa dingin

"Hmm?"

"Sudahlah hyung.. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku tidak meminta kau membalas perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin hyung tau dengan perasaanku. Itu saja. Jadi, jangan pernah merasa bersalah. Ok"

"Kyu.." hanya kata itu yang dapat terucap dari bibirnya.

"Hey.. Kenapa malah menangis eoh?" tangan pucat itu terangkat. Membelai lembut pipi indah milik namja yang kini tengah berhadapan dengannya. Tangannya terus bergerak menghapus air mata namja itu.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Yesung menghambur kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tangannya terus membelai punggung yang bergetar itu. Sesekali ia mendengar ucapan maaf dari namja yang tengah berada di pelukannya itu.

"Mianhae Kyu.. Aku menyayangimu. Tapi bukan seperti yang kau rasakan. Aku menyayangimu hanya sebagai dongsaeng.. Mianhae"

"Ne hyung. Aku mengerti. Aku juga menyayangimu"

.

.  
>"Apa menangisnya sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun menggoda Yesung yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Yang digoda menanggapi dengan menekuk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Manis.<p>

"Berhenti mengejekku Cho Kyuhyun! Ini sumua juga gara-gara kau"

"Hah? Kenapa salahku? Aku hanya menyatakan cinta dan tiba-tiba kau menangis. Aku tak menyangka bahwa berandalan sepertimu akan menangis saat seseorang menyatakan cintanya padamu hyung" lagi— tawaan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Mana mungkin ini bukan salahmu eoh? Aku takut jika nanti kau menjauhiku karna ku tolak. Padahal aku sudah nyaman berada di dekatmu" tangan mungil Yesung 'membelai' sayang kepala Kyuhyun. "Aku juga manusia! Makanya aku juga menangis" lanjutnya.

"Kalau kau nyaman denganku mengapa kau tidak menerimaku saja dan menjadi kekasihku"

"Kyu.."

"Ya, ya, ya. Jangan sedih lagi hyung.. Aku hanya bercanda"

"Jangan bicara begitu lagi. Itu membuatku merasa semakin bersalah" wajah itu menunduk. Ia masi tidak bisa untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa. Dengan wajah setampan ini aku bisa mendapatkan orang yang rela mati demiku" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Salju turun semakin lebat. Membuat alam sekitar tampak berwarna putih. Indah. Ke-dua namja itu kembali terdiam. Perhatian mereka terpusat pada hamparan salju di depan mereka.

Hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi keheningan tersebut "kenapa hyung?" tanpa dijelaskanpun Yesung tau apa yang tengah pertanyakan oleh Kyuhyun.  
>"Aku tau alasanmu bukan hanya itu. Aku merasa ada yang lain. Sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan"<p>

"Kau memang pintar Kyu" puji Yesung. "Ada sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa kukatakan padamu. Dan itu adalah salah satu alasan aku menolakmu"

"Kapan aku bisa tahu rahasiamu itu hyung?"

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi, suatu saat nanti, hyung yakin kau akan tahu Kyu."

Padangannya menerawang. Mengingat Siwon di rumah mereka yang sudah dipastikan tengah berguling atau tengah bermain game.

Ia cukup tau diri. Ia telah memiliki seorang pendamping dan membentuk sebuah keluarga kecil bersama Siwon. Jujur, walaupun ia dan Siwon adalah musuh besar, tetapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia hanya akan menikah satu kali dan tidak akan pernah ada kata pisah di keluarganya itu.

"Kau tau hyung.. Kau begitu indah" Yesung menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kyuhyun. Membalas senyuman namja tampan yang tengah melihatnya intens.

Namun senyumannya terhenti saat sekelebat bayangan memasuki pikirannya

'Yesungie hyung.. Apa kau tau bahwa kau itu sangat indah?'

'Eoh?'

'Aku mencintaimu hyung'

Yesung terdiam. Lagi. Bayangan anak itu lagi. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini dia selalu melihat bayangan anak itu di kepalanya.

'Siapa sebenarnya anak itu' bayangan anak kecil tersebut terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Yesung mengambil nafas sebentar, lalu menghembuskannya.

Ia tak ingin terlalu memaksa— mencoba mengingat siapa anak itu. Jika ia melakukan itu, ia yakin kepalanya akan sakit dan itu pasti merepotkan.

"Hyung.. Gwenchana?"

"Hahh? N-ne.. Gwenchana"

.

oOo_oOo

.

"Kau sudah pulang?" barusaja Yesung membuka pintu rumahnya dan melangkahkan kaki, sebuah suara telah mengintrupsinya terlebih dahulu.

"Eoh? Siwon? Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Yesung menghampiri Siwon yang tengah berada di meja makan. Siwon tengah terduduk di sana dengan banyak hidangan yang tersedia depannya. Yesung segera mengambil posisi di depan Siwon.

"Kau yang memasak ini semua?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak. Kau gila? Aku tidak bisa memasak"

"Kau memesannya?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?" Siwon menatap seluruh masakan yang ada di meja sebelum memulai ucapannya.

"Tadi eomma kesini. Ia tau hari ini kita tidak ada kegiatan. Makanya dia kesini dan membawa makanan. Tapi sayang.. Kau tidak di rumah" jawab Siwon mendramatisir.

". . ."

"Lalu karena kecewa dan eomma ingin sekali kau mencicipi makanannya. Jadi eomma menatanya di sini dan menyuruh— memaksaku untuk menunggumu dan makan bersamamu"

"Jadi kau belum makan?"

"Kau bercanda Kim Jong Woon? Menyentuh nasi saja aku tidak" dingin. Ucapan Siwon terkesan sangat dingin. Membuat Yesung yang berada di depannya menunduk karna merasa bersalah. Kau memang aktor yang hebat Mr. Choi

"Maaf. Aku tidak tau jika eomma datang kesini. Nanti aku akan menghubunginya" Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil Kimchi yang berada tidak jauh darinya dan memakannya. "Ayo makan. Kau pasti lapar"

"Disini yang lapar kau atau aku"

Dan makan malam keluarga kecil itu berlangsung dengan candaan dari keduanya.

Siapa sangka dua orang yang tidak bisa akur itu kini terlihat seperti pasangan lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

.

oOo_oOo

.  
>.<p>

"Choi Siwon! Cepat bangun! Kau ada kuliah hari ini" Yesung menarik kasar selimut Siwon. Membuat si pemilik mengerang tidak suka.

Melihat tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Siwon, Yesung kembali menarik-narik. Tapi bukan selimut yang ia tarik, melainkan Siwon itu sendiri.

Sekali sentak saja, Yesung merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke depan dan mendarat tepat di atas Siwon.

"Morning kiss dulu. Baru aku bangun" jawab Siwon tanpa membuka matanya. Tangannya terus menahan Yesung supaya namja manis itu tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

Blush

Wajah Yesung memerah, memorinya mengenai kejadian tempo hari teringat lagi. Dan itu membuatnya memerah.

"te-terserah padamu! Jika kau ingin terlambat itu bukan urusanku!" ucapan Yesung terdengar gugup. Dengan keras ia mencubit lengan Siwon. Jika tidak begini ia tidak akan lepas dari cengkraman Siwon.

"Aaawww.."

"Cepat bangun dan segera berangkat ke universitas!" telak. Perintah Yesung tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Nyonya Choi. Suamimu ini akan segera mandi" sebelum mendapat lemparan pisau dari Yesung— yang entah darimana datangnya, Siwon segera melesat ke kamar mandi dengan tawaan yang keras.

.

.  
>"Aku berangkat dulu. Karna hari ini kau tidak ada kuliah jadi jaga rumah yang benar"<p>

"Aku tau pak tua. Sekarang cepatlah berangkat sebelum kau terlambat" Yesung mendorong punggung Siwon hingga namja itu keluar dari rumah mereka yang cukup mewah.

"Aku pergi" Siwon menangkup wajah Yesung dengan telapak tangannya dan membawa wajah namjanya itu mendekat. Kemudian ia mencium kening Yesung— lama.

"Bye.. Aku berangkat. Mungkin aku akan pulang telat. Saranghae" dalam sekejap saja mobil Siwon sudah melesat meninggalkan Yesung.

"Nado"

.  
>oOo_oOo<p>

.  
>"Membosankan.." teriak Yesung frustasi. Berada di dalam rumah sebesar ini membuatnya merasakan kebosanan yang sangat luar biasa.<p>

Tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya kejadian belakangan ini. Hubungannya dengan Siwon membaik. Dan Siwon menciumnya! Bahkan ia masi dapat merasakan sensasi itu tertinggal di bibirnya. Ya.. Walau ia juga dicium oleh Kyuhyun, namun yang ada di kepalanya hanya Siwon. Siwon. Dan Siwon seorang. Just Siwon, no other.

Ia jatuh cinta kepada Siwon? Mungkin. Ia tidak akan memungkiri itu. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka membohongi diri sendiri. Jika suka, ya.. Suka. Benci? Ya, benci. Dan jika cinta, ia akan lantang mengatakan bahwa ia benar jatuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu. Ckck" malu dengan diri sendiri ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Dengan di selingi oleh tawaan lembut darinya.

Saat ia membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup, matanya segera menangkap sebuah laci di sudut kamarnya yang tengah terbuka.

"Dasar, Choi Kuda ceroboh" berniat untuk menutup laci tersebut, matanya menangkap sesuatu di dalamnya. Sebuah album foto. Penasaran, Yesung mengambil album tersebut. Mungkin ia bisa melihat Siwon kecil yang tengah merengek di sana. Itu bisa ia jadikan sebagai bahan ejekan bukan?

Tapi bukan hanya foto-foto Siwon yang berada di sana. Ada seorang anak lagi, namja, berambut hitam, dan bermata sipit yang tajam. Sekilas terbesit rasa cemburu di hati Yesung saat melihat bagaimana Siwon merangkul anak itu.

"Argh..." Yesung merasakan kepala berdenyut sakit. Bayangan-bayangan aneh kembali berputar di kepalanya.

Anak itu. Anak itu lagi. Terdiam. Yesung terdiam saat menyadari sesuatu. Anak itu, anak yang selalu muncul di kepalanya itu adalah... Siwon?

Tidak salah lagi. Anak itu Siwon. Itu adalah Siwon kecil. Tapi mengapa? Apa ia mempunyai masa lalu dengan namja itu? Lalu kenapa ia tidak ingat apapun? Kenapa ia tidak mengingat Siwon jika mereka begitu dekat? Dan kenapa harus Siwon yang selalu terbayang di pikirannya?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan. Membuat kepalanya terasa semakin pusing. Nafasnya terasa begitu sesak. Peluh mengalir melalui pelipisnya.

"Argh...!" menyakitkan. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

Tanpa sengaja, sebuah foto terjatuh begitu satu dari album foto itu.

Gambar yang sama. Dua orang anak yang terlihat begitu akrab. Terlihat disana— anak yang Yesung ketahui adalah Siwon— sedang mencium pipi anak bermata onyx itu. Tangan anak itu sedang memegang sebuah kue ulang tahun yang cukup besar.

Inisiatif senderi, Yesung membalik foto itu. Di sana terdapat sebuah tulisan kecil khas seorang anak kecil. Dan di sana tertulis. . .

'Ulang tahunku yang ke. . . Hmm.. Entahlah, aku lupa. Hehe. Ini salahnya jika aku terlalu senang dan bahagia. Siwonie... Terima kasih banyak untuk kejutan dan kuenya ^^ aku sangat sangat menyukainya. I love you Choi Siwon..'

by:  
>Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)<p>

"Mwo? Ini aku? Anak kecil yang selalu ada di setiap foto ini bersama Siwon adalah aku? Ta-tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Apa yang aku lupakan..? Aku mohon.. Ingatlah sesuatu aku mohon.."

'DEG'

'Yesung hyung.. Aku menyayangimu'

'Aku tau Siwon. Dan aku juga menyayangimu'

'Tunggulah aku pulang hyung.. Dan aku akan melamarmu'

'Ya. Aku akan menunggumu'

'Yesung-ah.. Maaf, Siwon terlalu sibuk. Jadi dia belum bisa mengangkat telfonmu'

'Ne. Leeteuk ahjumma.. Katakan pada Siwon bahwa aku akan selalu menunggu telfon darinya'

"Aku menunggumu"

"Hahh... Leeteuk eomma.. Aku harus segera ke rumah Leeteuk eomma."

Dengan cepat, Yesung menyambar jaket miliknya— yang tergantung tidak jauh dari sana. Ia tidak memperdulikan nafasnya yang memburu. Yang menjadi prioritasnya saat ini adalah rumah utama kediaman keluarga Choi.

Tak ada alternatif lain, Yesung memutuskan untuk berlari ke rumah megah itu. Beruntung hari ini salju turun tidak terlalu lebat. Sehingga ia tidak terlalu kedinginan dan kesusahan saat berlari.

.

Yesung mengetuk pintu rumah itu cukup keras, nafasnya memburu. Seakan jika ia tidak melakukan itu maka ia tidak akan bisa mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Ya, ya, tunggu sebentar" suara dari balik pintu terdengar. Disusul dengan suara derit pintu yang terbuka.

"Yesungie.."

"Eomma... Aku mohon. Aku butuh penjelasan"

"Ok. Ok. Masuklah dulu"

Pintu rumah mewah itu kembali tertutup.

'Tukk'

Suara gelas beradu dengan meja kaca memecah lamunan Yesung. Saat itu, ia melihat Leeteuk yang mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Tangan itu mengusap rambutnya— lembut. Sungguh. Sentuhan yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman.

"Ambil nafas dan buang secara perlahan. Jangan terburu-buru. Rileks saja" Yesung menurut. Ia mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang sedikit tidak teratur sejak ia memasuki rumah itu.

"Sudah merasa lebih baikan?" Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. Membuat Yesung semakin merasa tenang.

"Sudah.. Eomma.." jawabnya pelan.

"Baiklah. Katakan apa keperluanmu ke sini Sungie"

Yesung mengangguk. Ia mebuka tas— yang ia bawa— dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sebuah album foto berwarna biru. Sama dengan yang ia temukan di kamarnya dan Siwon.

"Ini eomma. Aku menemukan ini di kamar. Karna penasaran aku membukanya. Saat itu kepalaku terasa begitu pusing. Dan.. Dan.. Saat aku liat seorang namja bermata sipit yang aku ketahui adalah diriku sendiri terlihat begitu akrab dengan namja satunya yang aku yakin itu adalah Siwon" Yesung menghentikan ucapannya. Mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Dan.. Dan.. Tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu. Aku merasa begitu dekat dengan Siwon. Bahkan aku merasakan kami sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu. D-dan.. Hah.. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan lagi"

Leeteuk— yang masi tersenyum menarik wajah Yesung untuk menghadap kearahnya. Yesung menurut, tanpa penolakan.

"Akhirnya.. Kau menanyakan ini. Baiklah, dari pada membuatmu bingung eomma akan mulai saja"

Leeteuk mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada Yesung. Tentang masa lalunya bersama Siwon, kepergian Siwon ke Inggris, dan semua yang Leeteuk lakukan saat Yesung lupa ingatan. Yesung tau bahwa ia mengalami amnesia. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan melupakan hal sepenting ini.

Sekarang ia ingat. Sangat jelas. Semua yang dulu pernah ia lupakan kini seolah tak pernah hilang sedikitpun dari memorinya.

"Eomma harap kau tidak membenci Siwon, Sungie.."

"Apa Siwon mengetahui ini semua eomma?" tak menjawab permintaan dari Leeteuk, Yesung malah memberikan pertanyaan lain kepada Leeteuk.

"Ya. Dia tau. Dia sangat menyesal Sungie. Tolong jangan membencinya. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Kau tau, dia seperti itu karna dia mendapat berita bahwa kau meninggal.. Walau ia terlihat acuh, tapi eomma yakin dia sangat terpukul.."

"Sudahlah eomma.. Eomma tidak perlu melakukan ini padaku. Jujur, awalnya aku memang kecewa.." Leeteuk menatap Yesung dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Tapi, aku pikir untuk apa aku marah? Toh, bukankah aku sangat merindukannya? Jika aku marah padanya, maka ini tidak akan selesai"

". . ."

"Asal eomma tau. Sebelum aku mengetahui ini semua, aku.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku rasa aku.. Menyukai Siwon" Yesung kembali menundukan kepalanya. Menghindari supaya Leeteuk tidak bisa melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" Leeteuk tersenyum senang. Usahanya selama ini berhasil. Dan anggukan yang diberikan Yesung sebagai jawabannya.

"Jadi, apa kesimpulanmu?"

"Aku.. Aku lega setelah mengingat semuanya. Walaupun kepalaku masih terasa sakit" tangannya memegangi kepalanya. "Aku mencintai Choi Siwon. Dan dia juga mencintaiku" cengiran khas Kim Jong Woon terbentuk dengan indah.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu sekarang aku tau kenapa tiba-tiba Siwon baik padaku. Mungkin karena baru menyadari siapa aku sebenarnya" lanjutnya sambil menerawang.

"Ya.. Kau benar. Tidak lama ini Siwon menyadarinya"

Tiba-tiba Yesung berdiri dari duduknya. Membuat Leeteuk sedikit terkejut.

"Yesungie.. Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pergi. Aku.. Aku mau menemui Siwon"

"Mengapa harus sekarang? Kau bisa menunggunya pulang bukan"

"Hehe. Entahlah eomma. Aku ingin sekarang" Yesung bergegas keluar dari rumah megah itu.

"Aku pergi eomma" teriaknya sebelum tubuhnya hilang dari pandangan Leeteuk.

"Ya.. Hati-hati"

Ruangan yang besar itu kembali sunyi setelah Yesung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Leeteuk terdiam. Senyuman tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

Akhirnya apa yang ia harapkan kini terjadi. Dia yakin Yesung dan Siwon akan hidup bahagia nantinya.

Leeteuk merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan ponsel tauchcreen kepunyaannya dan mengutak-atiknya sebentar sebelum menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Ah.. Siwon"

". . ."

"Tidak. Tidak ada apapun"

". . ."

"Hahaha. Eomma tau kau takakan percaya"

". . ."

"Bukan. Sebenarnya bukan berita buruk"

". . ."

"Eomma hanya ingin mengatakan. Kau akan mendapatkan sebuah kejutan sebentar lagi"

.  
>oOo_oOo<p>

.

Yesung memasuki hall universitasnya dengan wajah yang begitu cerah.

Langkahnya terlihat tergesa-gesa, jelas sekali bahwa ia tidak sabaran.

Namun belum langkahnya mencapai tempat tujuannya sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Kim Jong Woon" sebuah suara yang Yesung yakini pernah singgah di pendengarannya menghentikan pergerakannya.

'Shit' Yesung mengumpat. Ini pertanda yang tidak baik. Hanya ada 2 hal mengapa orang-orang memanggilnya seperti tadi. Pertama, orang yang ingin cari gara-gara dengannya, atau orang yang ada dendam padanya. Sungguh keduanya bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Hey stupid! Aku bicara padamu! Apa sekarang kau juga tuli hahh!" suara berat namja itu menggelegar. Menghela nafas, Yesung memutuskan untuk berbalik.

"Ada apa.. Seungri-ssi" suara Yesung terdengar datar. Ia tau siapa namja itu. Dan yang pasti hubungan mereka tidak baik-baik saja.

Namja— yang tadi dipanggil Yesung dengan Seungri itu mendengus sinis.

Tatapan matanya tidak berhenti mengintimidasi Yesung.

Beberapa pasang mata yang melihat itu mulai merasa aura yang tidak enak. Semua orang sudah tau, jika Seungri dan Yesung bertemu, maka bisa dipastikan akan terjadi perperangan besar.

Mimik ceria yang tadinya bertengger di wajahnya kini lenyap seketika. Digantikan oleh tatapan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi— yang sering ia lihatkan.

"Ada apa Seungri-ssi. Jika kau tidak ada urusan denganku sebaiknya segera pergi dari sini! Aku sedang ada urusan" usir Yesung tanpa perasaan.

Belum sempat Yesung membalikan tubuhnya, sebuah tarikan kasar ia rasakan di lengan tangannya dan disusul dengan sebuah pukulan yang tidak sempat ia hindari.

Terlempar, Yesung terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang di tanah. Darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. "Shit" umpatnya lagi.

Sekuat tenaga, ia menegakan tubuhnya. Berdiri— dengan tidak terlalu tegak dan masi sempoyongan sambil tangannya mencoba mengusap darah yang berasal dari robekan di sudut bibirnya

"Kau bilang aku tidak ada urusan denganmu hahh! Kau salah besar Kim Jong Woon! Aku.. Aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu kali ini" tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan kedua tangannya dipegangi dengan erat oleh seseorang.

Menoleh sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap dengan pandangan menantang namja di depannya itu. "Kau curang! Jika kau benar-benar berani, lawan aku satu lawan satu"

"Oh ya? Maaf aku tidak bisa" sekali lagi. Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah Yesung. Mengakibatkan luka yang tadi ia terima semakin melebar.

Yesung tidak melawan— walau sebenarnya ia sanggup untuk melakukan itu. Itu jika ia tidak dipegangi seperti ini. Sehingga ia hanya bisa mengerang sakit.

"Hanya.. Hanya itu kemampuanmu?"

'Dugg'

Pukulan bertubi-tubi datang kepada Yesung. Pandangannya mengabur. Wajahnya sakit. Perutnya sakit. Sepertinya namja yang kini kembali bersiap-siap untuk memukulnya itu benar-benar berniat membunuhnya.

Tidak adakah satupun orang yang menolongnya? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Jika sudah ada perkelahian seperti ini, maka yang bisa menghentikannya hanyalah seonsaengnim yang sudah jengah dengan keributan itu.

"Kau tidak mau melawan hahh! Baiklah, sepertinya Kim Jong Woon sangat lemah sekarang" tangan Seungri kembali melayang diudara dan bersiap untuk kembali memukul Yesung.

Tak dapat melakukan apapun, Yesung menutup matanya. Pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tetapi Yesung tidak merasakan apapun. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar sebuah umpatan dan teriakan kesakitan dari seseorang— yang ia yakini adalah Seungri.

Pegangan di kedua lengannya mengendur dan terlepas. Membuat tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi, mengingat ia masi memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendengar sebuah suara lembut dan sarat dengan kekhawatiran menyapa gendang telinganya. Suara yang sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit di wajah dan perutnya.

Dengan perlahan, kedua kelopak mata yang indah itu terbuka. Menampilkan onyx segelap malam yang memabukan semua orang.

"Siwon.." ujarnya lirih saat mengetahui siapa orang itu. Suaranya tercekat dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Sss.. Jangan bicara. Nanti robekan dibibirmu tambah parah" jari panjang milik Siwon menempel di kedua bibir Yesung. Membuat Yesung tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya matanya yang berbicara.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh istrinya itu bridal style. Dengan senang hati Yesung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang kepunyaan suaminya itu.

Siwon berbalik. Menatap Seungri yang terduduk sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Persih seperti luka yang di dapatkan Yesung. Namun, lebih parah dari luka Yesung.

"Kau!" teriak Siwon padanya dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi. "Dan kalian semua yang yang ada di sini" matanya menyusuri seluruh hall dengan pandangan yang sama yang ia berikan kepada Seungri

"Jangan ganggu Istri-ku lagi! Jika kalian melakukannya" jeda, "aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi kalian" lanjutnya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati Yesung.

Semua orang yang dari awal menonton pertunjukan yang disajikan oleh Seungri, Yesung dan Siwon terdengar berbisik-bisik.  
>Terkejut dengan deklarasi tak langsung dari Siwon mengenai hubungannya dengan Kim Jong Woon— yang selama ini mereka ketahui adalah musuh abadi. Ternyata benar, berbedaan benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis.<p>

Semua orang terkejut. Tak kecuali seorang namja yang datang saat Siwon menghajar Seungri habis-habisan. Ia terkejut? Sudah pasti. Namun sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya "aku tau rahasiamu hyung. Sekarang aku sudah tau" bisiknya yang tidak bisa didengar oleh siapapun.

.  
>oOo_oOo<p>

.

"Au.. Au.. Sakit.." sebuah ringisan terdengar di ruangan yang menyerupai ruangan rumah sakit tersebut. Ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh dua namja.

"Ini aku sudah pelan" timpal Siwon. Tangannya masi berusaha untuk mengobati luka di wajah Yesung.

"Pelan apanya. Kau menekannya"

"Ckck. Kau mau supaya tidak sakit?" Yesung mengangguk. Tidak menyadari seringaian yang berasal dari Siwon.

'Cup'

Siwon mengecupi satu-persatu luka dan memar di wajah Yesung. Mengakibatkan Yesung membeku serta wajahnya memerah sempurna. Namun ia tidak melarang Siwon untuk tidak melakukan itu kepadanya.

Hingga akhirnya, Siwon berhenti di kedua bibir ranum Yesung. Mengecupnya lama dengan seluruh perasaan.

Cukup lama bibir mereka bertauan, sebelum suara dari Yesung mengakhiri semuanya. "Argg.."

"Mian.. Apa itu sakit?"

"Tidak. Tidak sakit. Tapi sangat sakit" terang Yesung. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti dari tempat semula.

"Hehehe. Mianhae. Hmm.. Mengapa kau ke sini?" tanya Siwon untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin ia tanyakan.

"Bukankah kau hari ini tidak ada jadwal?" lanjutnya.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh datang ke sini?"

"Bukan. Bukan begitu. Aku hanya bertanya. Apa itu salah?"

"Ya! Itu salah besar" Yesung mendengus. Tangan mungilnya mengambil obat merah dari tangan Siwon dan mencoba memberi obat itu di wajahnya sendiri. Dan ternyata itu sulit.

Hening. Tak ada satupun suara di ruangan itu kecuali ringisan kecil dari Yesung.

Siwon terus menatapi onyx yang tidak membalas tatapan obsidian miliknya. Demi apapun. Mata itu begitu indah. Kau akan selalu terjebak jika kau menatap lama manik kelam itu.

Merasa mulai risih ditatapi terus oleh Siwon, Yesung mendengus dan berucap "jangan memandangi aku terus. Kau membuatku takut" bentaknya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan dan wajahnya yang memerah.

Siwon tidak menjawab. Tidak juga menghentikan tatapannya pada Yesung.

"Aiss.. Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku.. Aku sudah ingat semuanya" ujarnya pelan. Sedangkan Siwon sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Semua?"

"Ya. Semuanya"

"Termasuk 'tentang kita'?"

"Ya"

". . ."

". . ."

"Mianhae"

"Eoh?" Yesung menolehkan kepalanya kepada Siwon yang sempat ia abaikan. Saat ia menatap kedua mata Siwon, ia melihat penyesalan yang luar biasa di sana.

"Kau tidak perlu bicara seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Lagi pula itu sudah lama bukan"

"Tapi aku menyakitimu" tangan besar itu menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung.

"Tidak ada yang tersakiti di sini. Malah aku bahagia. Atau.. Apa mungkin kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" sungguh, Yesung tidak rela mengucapkan itu. Bagaimana jika Siwon benar-benar tidak mencintainya lagi?

"Kau bercanda! Aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkanmu dan kau bilang aku tidak mencintaimu lagi?" bentakan sebagai bentuk penolakan meluncur dari mulut Siwon.

Tangan yang tadinya menggenggam tangan Yesung itu merambat naik. Mengusap lembut wajah namja yang ia cintai

"Saranghae.. Kim Jong Woon" bisiknya lembut namun penuh keyakinan.

"Nado.. Nado Saranghae Choi Siwon"

Dan seperti cerita-cerita kebanyakan, setelah mengatakan kata 'sakti' itu, Siwon mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Yesung.

Hingga kedua bibir itu bertemu untuk yang keberapa kalinya di chapter ini. Tetapi, belum sempat menikmatinya, suara pintu yang terbuka mengagetkan mereka.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampilkan tiga orang pria yang merasa canggung karna telah mengganggu pasangan muda keluarga Choi tersebut.

"Jadi.. Kalian sekarang sudah resmi?" salah satu dari tiga namja itu membuka suara sambil melangkah menuju Siwon dan Yesung— yang menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya— yang pasti tidak gatal.

"Kau ini bilang apa Donghae-ah.. Kau pikir pernikahan mereka tidak resmi apa" bentak Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang hanya nyengir kuda.

"Kyu.." ujar Yesung lirih melihat Kyuhyun juga ada diantara pasangan terpopuler di universitas tersebut.

"Aku sudah tau hyung. Tapi tak apa, kau sudah menolakku mentah-mentah"

"Mianhae.."

"Sudahlah hyung.. Bukankah sudah kukatakan tidak apa? Sekarang yang kalian lakukan adalah.." Kyuhyun menunjuk Siwon dan Yesung bergantian "menjelaskan semua ini kepadaku, dan orang-orang yang dari tadi berada di luar itu" lanjutnya dan melirik pintu bercat putih yang tengah tertutup.

.

.  
>oOo_oOo<p>

.

-2 Years Later-

.  
>"Bukankah itu kenangan yang indah" sebuah suara baritone— berat mengalun indah di pendengaran Yesung. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.<p>

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap lembut perut sang istri yang sedikit membesar.

"Hahaha sudahlah. Jangan di ingatkan lagi. Itu sudah lama terjadi"

"2 tahun itu tidak lama sweetheart"

"Huh! Ya sudah" Siwon terkekeh. Memang, akhir-akhir ini Yesung menjadi lebih manja.

Suana menjadi hening. Diakibatkan oleh dua orang yang kini berdiri di balkon itu, lebih memilih untuk menikmati keindahan kota Seoul di malam hari.

"Donghae dan Eunhyuk benar-benar membuktikan ucapan mereka" ujar Siwon.

"Eoh?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat. Mereka berjanji akan menyusul kita jika mereka sudah lulus. Dan sekarang kita semua sudah lulus bukan." jelas Siwon.

"Ya.. Kau benar. Bukankah tadi acara pernikahan mereka begitu megah? Haha bahkan mengalahkan kita" Yesung tertawa bahagia. Mengingat bagaimana serunya pernikahan Hae-Hyuk yang diselenggarakan tadi pagi.

"Tadi aku bertemu Kyuhyun"

"Benarkah? Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"Huhh.. Mana mungkin aku memberitaumu sedangkan kau hilang entah kemana karena bertemu teman-temanmu. Dasar" Yesung kembali merungut. Wajahnya di tekuk sedemikian rupa. Siwon yang melihat Yesung merajuk, mengecup pipi Yesung sekilas.

"Maaf ya. Salahkan mereka yang tiba-tiba menarikku begitu saja"

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang teman-temanmu apa mereka tidak shock lagi?" Yesung mendongak, menatap wajah Siwon yang juga melihat ke arahnya. Kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Ya.. Bisa dibilang begitu. Apa kau ingat sweetheart, saat kita mengatakan bahwa kita telah menikah dan bagaimana reaksi satu sekolah?"

"Para fans wanitamu terlihat seperti mayat hidup selama seminggu. Namja-namja- yang berstatus uke kehilangan semangatnya dan menerorku selama 6 bulan karena telah merebut calon seme mereka" Yesung terkikik geli saat mengingat itu semua.

"Jangan lupakan bagaimana terkejutnya para seonsaengnim dan bersyukur karna tidak akan ada lagi yang menambah pekerjaan mereka dengan memberi hukuman. Ckck. Apa kau tau, bahkan teman-teman berandalanmu mengatakan padaku bahwa aku telah mengambil ketua mereka. Dan mengatakan jika mereka berkelahi dengan kelompok lain, maka mereka akan kalah"

"Benarkah mereka mengatakan itu?"

"Ya"

"Lihat saja mereka. Jika aku bertemu dengan mereka akan kupukul mereka semua" ucap Yesung asal.

"Mengapa dipukul?"

"Entahlah" jawab Yesung yang sama asalnya dengan perkataannya barusan.

"apa kau tau apa yang membuat teman-temanku shock tadi pagi?"

"Apa?"

"Karna kau hamil" tangan Siwon kembali mengusap perut Yesung.

"Temanmu aneh. Wajarkan aku hamil. Lagi pula aku sudah menikah. Kecuali belum, barulah mereka patut terkejut, shock atau serangan jantung" jawab Yesung polos.

"Ckck.. Ya, ya, ya, kau benar sweet"

". . ."

"Oh ya. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yesung bingung. Terlihat dari kedua alisnya yang berkedut.

"Kyuhyun"

"Ooo... Kyuhyun"

"Dia tidak berencana membawamu kaburkan?" ucap Siwon protective. Sepertinya ia belum bisa percaya bahwa Kyuhyun melepaskan Yesung-nya begitu saja.

"Apa-apaan kau. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun melakukan itu. Asal kau tau saja, pemikirannya lebih dewasa darimu Mr. Choi"

Siwon menunduk, memperhatikan wajah Yesung yang terlihat begitu tenang dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Membuatnya membatalkan niat untuk mengajukan protes.

"Lagi pula ia mengatakan sudah mempunyai namjachingu" ujar Yesung masi menutup matanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Siapa?"

"Entahlah. Dia tidak mau memberitaukannya kepadaku" setelah itu, Yesung menguap. Sepertinya ia sudah lelah dan ingin segera tidur.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Yesung. Hanya anggukan yang ia berikan.

"Ya.. Padahal aku ingin melakukan 'sesuatu' denganmu malam ini. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku huhh?"

"Aniyo Siwon-ah.. Aku lelah dan mengantuk" Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju bed mereka. Setelah sebelumnya ia menutup pintu balkon.

"Ayolah Yesungie.. Langka bagiku untuk tidak kekantor besok. Aku sudah menunggu hari liburku dan kau mengacuhkanku begitu saja?" Siwon masi berusaha. Kini ia mengikuti langkah Yesung yang sudah mengambil posisi terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak Siwonie.. Aku sedang hamil, jadi tidak boleh melakukan itu" Yesung memerah setelah mengatakan itu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut.

"Kata siapa tidak boleh?" Siwon memposisikan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Yesung yang masi menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Dr. Han. Dia bilang boleh kok" lanjutnya. Ia menyibakan selimut yang menurutnya mengganggu itu.

"Kau juga merindukanku. Bukan?" Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung. Membenarkan ucapan suaminya itu, Yesung tidak menolak, malah ia menutup kelopak matanya.

.

oOo_oOo

.

L

.  
>.<p>

A/N: Annyeong ^^ chapter ENDING dari FF ini datang.. #tepuk tangan.  
>Mian ya kalo membosankan dan gaje bin aneh bangeet.. Coz ni ff udah lebih setahun tapi, belum juga tamat u.u<p>

Gomawo buat yang udah ripiu di chapter kemaren, sesuai janji, Lala bakalan bales ripiunya atu-atu XD

yoon HyunWoon: Gomawo ya.. ^^  
>thanks udah baca plus ripiu<p>

Guest: Hohoho.. Kalo update cepat aku ng' janji lo.. XD tapi ini udah aku lanjutin ampe tamat.. XD  
>makasi ripiunya<p>

.  
>yesungismine: ini Yesungnya udah inget lagi hehehe.. Thanks untuk ripiunya..<p>

wonnie: gomawo.. Lala jadi seneng deh #plakk. XD  
>ini udah Lala lanjutin.. Tapi mian ng' bisa cepet..<br>Gamsahamnida udah baca and ripiu

cloudyeye: iya nih. Mereka berantem mulu.. Untung ng' gegara rebutin Lala XD #ditampol.  
>Iya.. FF ini selesai.. Mian kalo ng' sesuai harapan..<br>Thank udah ripiu ya..

TrinCloudSparkyu: Lala mau ngebalas apa ya.. *bingung -_-* hohoho yang penting udah End nih XDD  
>mian kalo gaje gini, thank udah ripiu<p>

rayie 159: mesum nih.. Main cipok Lala aja #digorok. Hehe XDD  
>iya.. Ini udah Lala lanjutin.. Tapi ya.. Kagak bisa cepet.. u.u<br>ini chap end-nya.. Mian kalo aneh gini *bow  
>thank udah ripiu ya..<p>

CacaKyuMinShipper: udah lanjut chingu gomawo ne..  
>Makasi udah ripiu<p>

maycloudself13: iya nih.. Mereka tukang gosip #dibunuhEunHae. XD hoho ng' selalu yang menang Siwon lo.. #apaan. Hehe Makasi udah ripiu ya..

Kyuhyuk07: udah dilanjut.. ^^  
>thank udah mampir ya<p>

Magieapril: hohoho *stress ketawa mulu XD*  
>ya.. Yesungie ng' bkalan terpengaruh ama Kyu kok.. Lagian ff nya udah tamat juga XDD<br>Makasi ya.. Udah Ripiu

Asha lightyagamikun: Makasi.. ^^ oh no. Yesung mah, bener-bener seksi hehe XDD  
>udah Lala lanjut nih.. M0ga suka ya.<br>Thank udah ripiu

Ahjumma Namja: ya.. Mau gimana lagi, ini ff udah lama banget, jadi ya.. Lala tamatin aja.. Hehe XDD  
>gomawo ripiunya..<p>

: #tampol TBC XD  
>belom.. Kyu nya belom tau XD<br>makasi udah ripiu ya..

nierin: Makasi... ^^  
>Thanks udah ripiu<p>

aKyuCloud: Hahaha ini Lala update lagi XDD kelamaan lagi ya.? XD  
>mian ya.. Kalo Kyu vs Siwonnya ng' ada. Coz Lala mau cepetan nametin nih FF XD<br>Gamsahamnida udah riview ya...

kyusungshipper: uuuu XD makasi.. Tapi mian ng' update cepat.. Semoga ng' mengecewakan dan thank untuk riview nya..

407bubleblue: Hahaha lebey nih XDD iya.. Iya.. Mian.. Ini udah Lala lanjutin ^^  
>makasi ripiunya..<p>

KyuWoon: ng' papa kok ini udah dilanjut. Tapi ng' bisa cepet XDD  
>makasi udah ripiu ya..<p>

szasza hikmah harnis: hoho  
>ng' bakalan, wong yeppa nya juga mau XDD<br>ini next chap nya..  
>Makasi ripiunya..<p>

FhiwonWonYeKyu: Ini udah Lala lanjutin.. Gomawo.. ^^  
>makasi udah ripiu<p>

blinkzclouds: Makasi ^^ ini lanjutannya.. Mian kalo jelek..  
>Thanks ripiunya..<p>

elz105: Makasi.. ^^  
>ini masi kurangkah lope lope nya? XD<br>ini lanjutannya.. Thanks ripiunya..

Love Clouds: iya.. Ini udah lanjut.. XD  
>makasi udah ripiu ya..<p>

Nameyunhae fan: merekamah dari sononya sweet XD  
>makasi udah ripiu ya..<p>

Udah semua kan?

Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya.. ^^

.

.

RIVIEW, please?

.

Gamsahamnida ^^


End file.
